The Return
by Chibi06
Summary: A/U. Can old hurts be forgiven and wounds healed? Or will they always be doomed to fail? Sequel to The Traveler - Roslyn x Thranduil. [Thranduil x OC]
1. Regrets

The Return

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my characters Roslyn and Maethor – they are my own creations and are not meant to resemble anyone else's OCs in any way.

**A/N: **Ok, ok. We all knew I wouldn't be able to stay away for long lol. For those of you who are new, please go read The Traveler first since this is the sequel and won't make much sense otherwise. For everyone else, I hope this doesn't disappoint!

Chapter 1: Regrets

* * *

Roslyn woke up and stared at the ceiling of her New York apartment. She'd had the same dream again, leaving her sweaty and wet between her legs. She breathed deeply as she felt the strong urge to cry. It hadn't been like this for a while. She hadn't had the dream for months now.

She sat up slowly and pushed the covers off, making her way to her shower. She stood under the hot spray and let the water wash over her.

_It's been an entire year since I left Mirkwood…since I left him. I shouldn't still feel like this. I should be over it all by now._

Roslyn sighed in frustration as she dried off and continued to get ready for work. She grabbed her purse and her gym bag on her way out, planning to stop by for her kick boxing class after work. She'd taken it up after getting home, not wanting to ever feel as helpless as she had on her first day in Mirkwood.

She walked the short distance to the subway and stood on the platform, waiting for the train. As much as she tried not to think about what had happened, the memories came up unbidden, called forth by the recurrence of her dream.

_If only things had turned out differently. But they didn't. He didn't ask you to stay. In the end, he never really wanted you the way you wanted him. But that's ok, you're back home now and it's time to move on. You have to let yourself move on._

…

Thranduil lay there in bed, staring up at the vaulted ceiling, not wanting to get out of bed. It was a year to the day since Roslyn left and he'd woken up from the same dream that he had almost every night. He imagined what it would have been like if things had gone differently when she'd come to his chambers that night. He sighed and rolled out of bed, knowing he couldn't stay there much longer.

His morning seemed to drag on endlessly. Meeting after meeting and tedious things he had to attend to as a ruler. Finally after lunch he had some time to himself. He made his way to his usual spot and sat on the bench.

_I can't keep doing this to myself. _

He sighed deeply as he stared out at the water before him.

_You were the one who ended it. For her own good, you ended it. And now you need to let yourself move on. You have to move on. _

Maethor sat down beside him wordlessly. They stayed there for several minutes, neither one speaking.

Then finally, "You are such a fool."

Thranduil turned to look at his companion.

"I told you this would happen, but you did not listen."

"I did it for her. I am a great Elven King. I need an elleth as my queen, not a silly mortal woman. In the end, I could not offer her what she wanted."

"As I said, you are a fool. You didn't do it for her. Just admit that you were afraid of what it would mean if you asked her to stay with you. Just admit that you loved her."

"You're being ridiculous."

"And you are a coward. And now you're suffering for it."

Thranduil looked away from him, his words hitting too close to home for his own liking.

"You know very well that it wouldn't matter to any of us who you took as your queen. But don't you believe that if you're still thinking about her after a year, perhaps it was real after all? That she wasn't just some passing obsession as you keep assuring me?"

Thranduil made a face as he leaned back against the bench.

"Or maybe she was just an obsession and what I really needed to be able to get her off my mind was to fuck her. Then after finally bedding her I would have probably lost interest – just like all that came before her," he said viciously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Maethor sighed as he got up, "As I said, you are such a fool."

Thranduil turned his head away from him as he thought back to that fateful day.

…

Roslyn got off the train and walked the rest of the way to the UN headquarters. She took the elevator up to her floor and walked swiftly to her office. Sitting down at her desk she began to check her work emails and messages.

The day seemed to drag on forever for her, filled with meetings and paperwork. It was finally nearly five and Roslyn was itching to get out. She walked back to her office from her last videoconference of the day. Sitting down at her desk, she began sorting through some papers. A knock sounded on her door not even five minutes later. Her secretary Claire poked her head in and looked at Roslyn.

"Hey, Mr. Allen wanted to see you ASAP."

"Um, ok," Rolsyn looked back at Claire, slightly alarmed.

She got up and quickly made her way to her boss's office, heels click clacking loudly on the marble floors. She knocked on his door twice and waited nervously.

"Come in," he called.

She opened the door and walked inside, closing it softly behind her.

"Hey, Claire said you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. Please, have a seat," he motioned to the large comfy chair in front of his desk.

Roslyn complied and sat down, crossing her ankles and laying her hands in her lap. She was anxious and tried her best not to fidget. He looked at her for a moment, as if choosing his words carefully. Steepling his fingers, he leaned towards her.

"Well I'm just going to come out and say it. How would you like to go back to Middle Earth?"

"I…I'm sorry, what?"

"It would seem we need some more cajoling when it comes to the Elven king of Mirkwood. The other two kingdoms have been quite friendly and open to allowing limited access for a few individuals to study their cultures and strengthen political ties. King Thranduil is another story. He has not allowed anyone else into his kingdom since you left. In fact, he remains quite hostile towards any attempts we have made at peaceful talks. He has, however, finally granted tentative permission for a diplomat to come and visit him again."

He paused for a moment, trying to read her expression. Roslyn continued to sit there quietly, not comprehending the conversation.

"So, what do you want me to do about it? I already spent a significant amount of time there. Obviously it meant nothing," she said bitterly.

"I want you to try again."

"Why me? Can't anyone else go?"

He looked at her incredulously.

"Because you've already been there. You've studied Elvish. You've made connections and built a rapport with them…with the king! Anyone new would have to start from scratch!"

"I just don't think this is a good idea."

"Roslyn, I know I _asked_ you if you wanted to go back, but I wasn't really asking. Let's put it this way, either you can go to Mirkwood again and attempt to soften up the king, or you can stay here and do the mountains of paperwork that I have piling up."

She swallowed hard, "Mirkwood it is."

"Good, now I would recommend subleasing your apartment because who knows how long this is going to take. And on a more personal note, although this is work related, try to enjoy yourself. From what I hear, Middle Earth really is something to behold. And you've been, well, a bit tense lately."

"Right. So when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

He smiled at her and motioned at the door.

Roslyn stood up cautiously and walked out. She made her way back to her office, shut everything down, grabbed her stuff, and immediately left. She sat on the train, her kickboxing class long forgotten. Staring out the window, she thought back to that awful day, exactly a year ago.

:::

(Into the Fire – Thirteen Senses)

Roslyn was determined. She had less than 48 hours left with him so it was now or never. She stomped her way down the hall, pausing at the doors to his chambers. She raised her fist, poised to knock. She stood there for a minute, hand frozen in the air.

_It's ok. You can do this. You got this girl. _

She released a long breath as her hand dropped back down to her side.

"Oh _fuck_ this," she said aloud to herself.

And with that, she shoved the unlocked doors open and barged in.

"Thranduil?" she called, "Where are you? We need to talk!"

She continued through his chambers, throwing open the doors to his bedroom. He turned to face her, looking startled. Roslyn stopped in her tracks, hands still on the door handles. He stood before her in nothing but a pair of black leggings. She let her eyes slide over his body, unashamed of her obvious ogling.

She felt a flutter in her stomach as a wave of desire hit her hard. She watched as his eyes darkened and breath deepened. She suddenly forgot what she needed to talk to him about that was so important.

He cocked his head to the side as he approached her with slow determination. They stood before each other now, so close, yet not touching. Her hands fell off the handles as she looked up at him. A few lone droplets of water rolled down his torso from his still wet hair.

She reached her hand up, desperately wanting to wipe them away. Thranduil grabbed her wrist gently just as she was about to touch him. Their eyes locked. She knew it then, in that one moment, that that was it. He had a sad and pained look in his eyes as he released a slow sigh.

Bending down he picked up his discarded robe from the floor and threw it back over his shoulders, covering himself from her view. She swallowed hard, knowing what he was about to say but not wanting to hear it.

"Roslyn," he practically whispered her name, "We can't do this. The other night…was a mistake. We were both drunk after the feast. What you're feeling now, it isn't real."

Thranduil paused, waiting for a response, but none came. Roslyn continued to stand there, staring at him. Her mouth had grown dry and her tongue felt as if it were made of lead.

"I can't give you what you want," he told her, "You should go back with Elrond, you should go home."

She felt her stomach twist and heart throb painfully. She opened her mouth to tell him how she felt but she choked on the words, unable to get them out.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

He took a small step towards her, hand raised, as if he were about to grab her face and kiss her goodbye. He stood that way for a heartbeat before changing his mind and dropping his hand back to his side.

_I'm sorry._

She couldn't take anymore. She turned away from him and resolutely walked out. She made her way to Tauriel's room, hoping the elleth was there. Knocking on her door, Roslyn waited patiently. But no answer came.

So instead she went to find Elrond. The elf was seated behind a desk in his room as Roslyn slowly entered. He looked up at her from his work.

"What's the matter?"

She cleared her throat and finally found her voice, "I know we're not supposed to leave for another two days, but I was wondering if there was any chance we could just head out tomorrow?"

He furrowed his brow as he studied her, "Did something happen?"

"No, no. Of course not. I'm just…ready to head back home."

_Home. Am I really heading back to it? Or am I leaving it?_

"Well I suppose you are. A year is a long time to be gone. Thranduil and I should be done with business just after lunch. We can leave then if you'd like."

"Thank you."

She finally found Tauriel the next morning. Telling her she was leaving in a few hours wasn't easy. She didn't really go into details about what happened between her and Thranduil but Tauriel couldn't believe he'd told her to go. The two friends spent the rest of the morning together. Roslyn mostly just sat there and listened to her friend talk, still feeling numb inside. She hadn't cried a single tear and she wanted to keep it that way.

It was finally time to go. In a few hours she'd be out of the forest and on her way to Rivendell, and then back to New York. They stood at the gate saying their goodbyes. But she still couldn't say anything to Thranduil. As she turned to mount her horse she felt his unmistakable hands on her waist, helping her up. Their fingers brushed as he handed her the reins and she finally turned to look at him.

"Goodbye my lady," hand on his heart, he bowed his head to her.

She continued to stare at him for a moment, "Goodbye Thranduil."

It came out as only a soft whisper, but his keen elven ears picked up the words. Before she knew it, Elrond had gently pulled on the rope he was using to guide her steed from atop his own. The horse turned to follow him. Roslyn did not look back.

Hours later they finally reached the end of the forest. The small group stepped out into the fresh air, happy to let the evening sun warm their faces. At last, Roslyn turned to glance behind her.

_That's it. It's all behind me now. I've left Mirkwood. And I've left him. I've…left him._

It all suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. Her left hand flew to cover her mouth as an heart wrenching sob ripped through her. The tears gushed out and her shoulders shook as she continued to weep.

Elrond turned to her, alarmed.

"My lady, what's wrong? Are you hurt?!"

"No, I'm fine…I'm…fine," she managed to choke out between sobs.

Elrond watched her out of the corner of his eye as she continued to cry for a good part of their journey.

Back in Mirkwood, Thranduil still stood there alone, gazing out into the dark forest and imagining her face. Somewhere deep in his chest, he felt his heart ache.

:::

Roslyn numbly made her way into her dark apartment. She couldn't quite remember how she'd got there. Putting her stuff down on the floor she walked into her room and sat on the bed. She stared out the window, not really seeing the brilliant city lights.

"I'm going back," she breathed out.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so maybe not the sequel you all thought it was going to be? But I promise it will still be good! Please don't abandon me lol.


	2. Home

The Return

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my characters Roslyn and Maethor – they are my own creations and are not meant to resemble anyone else's OCs in any way.

**A/N:** Ok, well I hope you all aren't too upset with me from the last chapter!

For those of you who are a little confused, the idea behind this sequel is that the last chapter of The Traveler never really happened. Instead it's a version of a recurrent dream that both Roslyn and Thranduil have. It's a 'what should have/could have been.'

Chapter 2: Home

* * *

Roslyn sat atop her horse, eyes fixed straight ahead, looking for any signs of the imposing forest. She had spent her first week back in Middle Earth in Rivendell with Elrond. It was a nice week that felt like a true vacation. Back in the middle of nature, she felt herself relax more than she ever did in the city.

She could finally make out the jagged tree line as she strained her eyes towards the horizon. A small thrill ran through her at the prospect of returning to Mirkwood. She wasn't sure how she felt about seeing Thranduil again, but there was one elf she couldn't wait to see.

Between the limitations to the portal and Thranduil's hostility, she and Tauriel had barely had any contact over the past year. It had been agonizing for Roslyn not to be able to talk to her best friend. So with every passing second that the forest grew closer, she became more and more excited.

She glanced around her at the small escort company, noting how tense everyone seemed as they finally reached the Mirkwood border. They paused for a moment, as if bracing themselves for the hours of oppressing forest they had ahead. The group moved forward at last and soon, she would be back in Thranduil's kingdom.

_Ok, time to set some ground rules. Who knows how he'll act around you? You have to keep your cool. Stay detached. Whatever happens, stay detached. I mean, let's be honest, you know he's sexy as hell and that probably hasn't changed. But now you also know where you stand with him. If anything happens, which is doubtful, but if anything does happen, it's ok. Take it for what it's worth. Maybe you really do just need a one night stand to get him out of your system. But either way, just remember that there's nothing more to it than sex. It's just sex, so have fun with it. And that's if anything even happens at all…_

She continued to give herself her pep talk as they moved through the forest. The group finally reached the gate to the kingdom without any incidents. Roslyn felt her hands shake slightly as she dismounted from the horse. Taking a deep breath she followed her guards inside. She stepped through the doors and looked around. Her heart soared at the familiar sights.

_Home._

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this again. This is utterly ridiculous."

Roslyn felt her stomach flip flop at the sound of his irritated voice floating down the hall. She suddenly felt the strong urge to flee, so she ducked behind one of her guards, hiding herself from view.

"Alright, lets get this over with. Where is he? Where is this dignitary whose presence I must endure in my kingdom?"

One by one, the guards stepped to the side. Roslyn felt panicked and her heart pounded in her chest. After all of that mental prep, she wasn't ready for that surprise.

_He doesn't even know I'm the one who's visiting?!_

But it was too late, the last elf stepped aside and she was completely exposed. With wide terrified eyes she stared at him. She watched as his face registered shock, lips slightly parting. Maethor stood to his right, a large grin spreading over his face.

"_You?!"_

It felt like a slap to the face. She was brought back to reality as that one word was a sharp reminder of everything that had happened between them. He did not seem pleased to see her in the least. Roslyn straightened her shoulders and scowled at him.

"Why Thranduil, it's good to see you too," she said crossly.

Before he could reply, a squeal of delight sounded behind him.

"ROSLYN!"

She looked around his shoulder to see Tauriel bounding towards her. Without another word, she brushed past the stunned elf.

"TAURIEL!"

The two friends ran into each other and embraced fiercely.

"How have you been?! I was hoping you would be the one coming!"

"Oh my gosh! How are you?! There is so much I've been dying to talk to you about!"

The two were already talking over each other, not really hearing what the other was saying in their excitement.

"Come let's get you settled!"

Roslyn looked over her shoulder at Thranduil.

"I suppose I'll take my old room again?"

Thranduil could only give her a single curt nod. Tauriel walked over and grabbed Roslyn's duffle bag out of the guard's hands. With smiles on their faces they turned and walked down the hall back towards Roslyn's room.

Thranduil continued to stand there, completely speechless. With a Cheshire grin on his face, Maethor clapped him soundly on the back.

…

They sat on Roslyn's bed, talking and laughing.

"I just can't believe I'm back. I can't even explain how it feels. I'd come to terms with being in New York again, you know? I fell back into life as usual I guess. I tried to convince myself that it felt right. But the truth is, now that I'm here again, I know it wasn't. This is right. This place is home."

"Oh Roslyn, I've missed you so much. Things really haven't been the same without you. I kept wanting to come over here and talk to you. And then I'd remember you weren't here anymore and I'd get depressed all over again."

"Well I'm here now. So go on, tell me everything I've missed."

She watched as a small flush crept onto Tauriel's cheeks.

"_Tauriel._ Tell me!"

The elleth laughed nervously.

"Ok, ok. So remember how I told you a while back that I'd pledged my heart to someone?"

Roslyn nodded, urging her to go on.

"Well that didn't exactly work out. Shortly after you'd left, I realized that he didn't exactly feel the same way about me. It honestly didn't hurt as much as I thought it would when we ended things. He doesn't live in this kingdom and it'd been a while since we saw each other."

"Oh Tauriel, I'm so sorry! I wish I'd been here for you."

"No, don't be sorry! Because… I'm in a courtship with somebody else now. It started about seven months ago as just an innocent flirtation. And then before I knew it, it had turned into something else entirely! I…I love him!"

She smiled at Roslyn as her ears turned pink from the confession.

"So are you going to tell me who it is? He lives here, right? In Mirkwood?"

"Um…yeah, he does."

Tauriel got off the bed and walked over to the desk. She picked up a decanter and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Soooo…? Who is it?"

She took a few large gulps of the wine as she avoided looking at Roslyn.

"Um…well…" she mumbled something into the goblet.

"Huh? What was that?"

She downed the rest of the wine. Then, fidgeting with the goblet, she finally looked at her friend.

"Maethor."

Roslyn stared at her blankly, "What?"

"It's Maethor."

She continued to stare, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Look, I know you don't exactly think the best of him after he was so meddlesome when you were here before. But he was only trying to help. I promise. He loves Thranduil. And he really likes you too. He was just trying to help you both."

"Wonderful," Roslyn grumbled, "But I don't need his help."

"I know. But please, will you give him another chance? For me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Alright."

"Good! So tell me about what's been going on with you. Anyone special back in your world?"

"No."

Tauriel pulled a face, wanting more details than that.

"Uggghhh. Ok, so I went out on a few dates but they all sucked. There was one guy I dated for a few months but he didn't stick either. And the sex really wasn't all that good. I don't know, maybe there's just something wrong with me. Maybe I just expect too much."

"Are you talking about personality-wise or in the bedroom?"

"Both?"

"I don't think you are. You really have to have the right chemistry for the sex to be good and for a relationship to work. You shouldn't lower your standards for anyone. You'll find the right person, just be patient. And maybe it'll even be someone here," Tauriel waggled her eyebrows.

"_Right_."

"Well, I guess I better give you some time to unpack and rest. You look tired."

"Gee, thanks!" Roslyn laughed.

Tauriel smiled before setting her glass down and walking out of the room.

Roslyn sighed and stretched languidly. She fell back against the pillows and let her eyes drift shut, suddenly feeling exhausted from her long journey.

…

(Volcano - Damien Rice)

Her eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to adjust to the dark room. Pushing off the bed Roslyn walked over to her window and gazed out. A strip of clouds covered the crescent moon and everything was still and quiet.

_It must be the middle of the night._

Her hand flew to her stomach as it let out a loud rumble.

"Ugh. I need some food."

Running her fingers through her tangled hair she padded out into the dark hallway. Quietly, Roslyn tiptoed her way down to the kitchens. She spotted Thranduil walking towards her right before she reached the door. She stopped in her tracks like a deer caught in headlights.

_He must be coming from the library._

His face conveyed some surprise as he finally saw her too.

"Roslyn. What are you doing down here so late?"

"Oh, I fell asleep earlier and missed dinner."

As if on cue, her stomach let out another loud growl. Thranduil let a small smile escape his lips.

"Come, let's get you some food."

He held the kitchen door open and then followed her inside. Walking over to a large prep table, he set his lantern down and pulled over two stools.

"Sit."

Roslyn did as she was told and watched him as he pulled out some bread, cheese and a bowl of fruit. He set his little stash down in front of her before joining her at the table.

"I hope this will be alright."

"It's perfect!" she said happily as she grabbed a roll.

"You look terrible," he wrinkled his nose at her, "did you even bother bathing today?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I told you, I fell asleep."

He hummed in response before taking a handful of grapes. He plucked them off their stems one by one, eating each grape thoughtfully as he observed her.

"Have you been well?" he asked her softly.

She chewed on a piece of cheese as she thought about how to answer him.

"I suppose. I've been healthy and work is going well. You?"

"I _am_ still king, so I guess I can't complain," he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Ugh, you really haven't changed one bit."

"But you have."

"What?"

"I don't know what it is, but there's something different about you. About how you carry yourself."

She stared at him, not sure how to answer.

"You've found someone that makes you happy, haven't you?"

"No," she whispered back, "I'm still alone."

In the safety and comfort of the darkness it was suddenly easy for them to be honest with each other.

"I've missed you," the words slipped out before he could stop himself.

Roslyn felt her heart pick up slightly as she took in his face.

Somehow they had drifted closer to each other as they spoke. Before she knew what was happening, his large hand was gently cupping her right cheek. His soft lips met hers in a leisurely and innocent kiss. It was as if they were memorizing each other's mouths all over again. She felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Finally, she made herself pull away. They hovered there for a moment, mere inches apart.

"I should go."

"Yes, of course."

She pushed away from the table and stood up. Pausing at the door, she glanced back at him for a moment. Sitting in the darkness with only the small lantern to illuminate him, Roslyn thought she might have at last seen a glimpse of raw and honest emotion on his face.

"Goodnight," she murmured.

She walked back to her room slowly, feeling the familiar tugs at her heart and butterflies in her stomach.

_Don't forget to stay detached._

* * *

**A/N:** So I was originally going in a very different direction for the ending of this chapter, but sometimes I just have to go with the flow and where the story is taking me, hehe.


	3. Cold

The Return

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my characters Roslyn and Maethor – they are my own creations and are not meant to resemble anyone else's OCs in any way.

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the reviews! Now, just as a preemptive strike against all you Tolkien purists, I know that elves sleep with their eyes open! But I personally find it super creepy and since this is my story, they're going to sleep with their eyes closed lol.

Chapter 3: Cold

* * *

Thranduil sat in the dark kitchen, still staring at the door that Roslyn had exited through. He didn't know what had come over him. His lips tingled and he felt his heart tug. As much as he wanted to deny it, the kiss had felt so right, like finally coming home.

…

Roslyn awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. She felt nervous and excited but she didn't really know why. She dressed in a beautiful dark cobalt blue dress and made her way down to breakfast.

As she walked in she noticed that Thranduil was still missing. Smiling to herself, she took her usual spot just to the right of his chair. Not a moment later, Tauriel and Maethor walked in together, seating themselves directly across from her. Roslyn looked up at her friend, noting the small goofy smile on her lips.

She ate quietly as she observed the two. Truth be told, a small part of her felt jealous as she watched the fleeting touches and stolen glances. Every time Tauriel looked away, Maethor would stare at her – her face, her hair, her hands. Finally he reached out his hand and twirled a single lock of her hair around his finger. He tugged at it gently as she turned to face him. A small loving smile broke out on his lips as he let her hair slip through his fingers. The moment seemed so intimate that Roslyn was suddenly embarrassed to be witnessing it.

_They really do love each other._

Excusing herself from the table, she pushed her chair back and walked out. Wandering the halls she suddenly found herself at the archery range. It had been some time since she'd held a bow. So she walked out to try her hand once more.

…

Thranduil lay in bed, his face buried in a mountain of pillows. Slowly he cracked open an eye. He groaned at the sun streaming in through the window.

_Ugh. I don't remember the last time I slept this late._

He turned his face away from the window and tried to find just a few more moments of blissful unconsciousness. His mind felt hazy and he suddenly wondered if Roslyn had been a dream. He sighed as he gave up on trying to get any more sleep. Throwing back the covers, he got up and walked into the bathroom.

…

_With all that kickboxing I should be stronger! Why can't I get this damn bow back enough! It's like I just forgot everything._

Roslyn went to throw the bow down in frustration but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She jumped, slightly startled. Whirling around she found Thranduil staring down at her.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to alarm you."

"Thranduil. I-I was just leaving."

He cocked his head at her, "Giving up already?"

She bristled at his comment, "I am _not_ giving up. I'm just…taking a break."

"Do you want some help?"

"_No._"

His trademark smirk curled his lips, "Are you quite sure?"

Roslyn hesitated a moment and that was all that he needed.

"Come, take the bow again."

She looked at him doubtfully before doing as she was told. He stepped behind her, just like he had so many months ago. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as he embraced her in order to position her properly.

"Déjà vu?" he whispered into her ear, making her shiver involuntarily.

She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but their entire hour-long lesson seemed to be filled with innuendos and touches at every opportunity. At first she was tense, not sure what he was trying to do. But she soon found herself relaxing, even enjoying his light flirting. It suddenly felt like they were back to how things were before everything got complicated between them.

_Take it for what it's worth. Don't overthink it. _

"We should probably stop for now. You'll get blisters if we keep going much longer."

Roslyn looked at her hands, frowning slightly.

"I think I already am," she mumbled.

Thranduil took the bow and quiver from her and went to replace them in their proper storage.

"Hey, do you think…we could do this again?" she called after him.

He turned to look at her and watched as a small, embarrassed flush crawled up her cheeks. He smiled inside, suddenly keenly aware of how much he'd missed seeing that adorable blush grace her face.

"Of course."

Roslyn grinned at him before practically skipping back inside.

…

It had been many weeks now since she'd returned to Mirkwood. She and Thranduil seemed to have reached some sort of unspoken truce. On the outside they were friends, constantly flirting with each other. But as Roslyn sat on the windowsill and watched the rain pound down, she wondered what their true relationship was. She reminded herself of what he'd done to her every chance she got, lest she should forget and let herself fall for him again.

_The flirting is fun, but don't forget to stay detached. Your time here is limited. _

She got up and walked out into the hall. She wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes, bored and not knowing what to do with herself. Tauriel was out on patrol and she couldn't go out into the gardens or the archery range.

She suddenly paused as she reached Thranduil's chambers. There were so many interesting books inside.

_Surely at this point he wouldn't mind? Right? Right._

Roslyn looked about herself, suddenly feeling guilty, but no one was around to see her. Trying the doors, she found them unlocked as usual. She walked inside and closed them quietly behind her. She paused for a moment to take everything in. It all looked the same and she felt a wave of nostalgia hit her.

Smiling to herself she walked over to the bookshelf and picked out something to read. Looking in the corner, she found the fire already burning. So she seated herself in her favorite chair and began to read. Maybe thirty minutes later she heard the doors open.

"Well that didn't take long. I guess old habits die hard."

"I didn't think you'd mind," she said without looking up.

"How presumptuous."

She finally glanced at him and watched as he tried to hide the half smile breaking out on his face. She smiled to herself as he walked into his bedroom, only to emerge a moment later with his own book in hand. Roslyn stared at him as he sat down in the chair beside hers. Propping his feet up on the coffee table he leaned back and cracked open the book. She continued to gawk at him in shock.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her through the corner of his eye, "Reading. Obviously."

"Yes, but…you never…" she trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

His eyes went back to the page without a word. Slowly, Roslyn returned to her own book as well. And so they sat there, reading together for the first time. The only sounds coming from the crackling fire and the rain outside.

…

Roslyn finally set her book down and stretched. It felt like they'd been sitting there in silence for hours.

"I'm bored."

Thranduil looked up from his own book, "I'm sorry?"

"Teach me some more tricks."

He arched an eyebrow at her suggestively.

She rolled her eyes at him and laughed lightly, "I mean with the bow and arrow! Give me another lesson!"

"Right now? Have you taken a look out the window?"

"It's letting up. Come _on_," she pouted, "stop being such a prissy baby."

"I am not _prissy_," he glared at her.

She got up saucily, "Then come prove it."

Thranduil stood, accepting the challenge.

…

Roslyn stood outside, trying her best not fall in the mud. She gripped the bow with her left hand, pushing her sopping hair out of her eyes with the other. She glanced at Thranduil over her shoulder. He stood a few paces behind her and gave her an encouraging nod. Notching her arrow, she took aim. But the rain made the bowstring slippery. She let go of it prematurely and the arrow tumbled to the ground.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Thranduil called.

Roslyn glowered at him as she reached down to the ground and pulled a new arrow out of the quiver. She notched it and pulled back hard, hoping if she let it loose quickly enough it would actually fly.

But her fingers were getting stiff from the cold and once more she lost her grip, the bowstring lashing back against her hand. Roslyn yelped and jumped back in surprise, dropping the bow in the process. She suddenly found herself losing her footing on the slick grass.

Seeing what was happening Thranduil shot forward to catch her. But he too slipped from the rain. He managed to get his arms around her and pulled her close as they both tumbled towards the ground. Roslyn landed on top with a thud, the Elven king breaking her fall.

"Oof! Ohh, I'm so sorry! I'm always so clumsy. Are you alright?"

A low chuckle broke through Thranduil's lips and reverberated through her body.

"I should have learned by now to expect some sort of accident from you."

(Love Will Come Through – Travis)

She scowled as she pushed against his chest, trying to free herself. But instead of letting her go, she felt him tighten his grip on her waist. Roslyn gazed down at him. His beautiful platinum hair was covered in mud and little splatters littered the sides of his face. And yet she found him incredibly sexy. Suddenly, all that she wanted to do was to kiss him. And so she did.

She had promised herself to stop overthinking everything and for once, during this trip, she would let herself have what she desired. So she slowly bent her head down and pressed her lips against his. She was always surprised at just how soft they were.

His mouth was pliant and gave in to her without much of a fight. Her kiss was undemanding and innocent, yet it immediately set a spark of desire aflame inside him. Before she knew what was happening Thranduil had rolled them over.

He kissed her deeply, his body pressing her into the cold, wet ground. She responded to him immediately, feeling a tingle of desire in her core. The rain was starting to pick up again and it pounded down on the couple, but neither one cared.

Roslyn let him nudging her legs open with his knee. He settled down between them and pressed into her more fully now, letting her feel just how hard he was already. She whimpered slightly as his lips moved to her jawline.

"What if someone sees us?" she asked breathlessly.

He pulled away for a second to look down at her face, "Isn't that half the fun? Taking that risk?"

She felt herself instantly grow wet at his words, surprised by her own reaction. His smug smile had never been sexier to her than it was in that moment. Thranduil bent his head down again and began to kiss her senseless, pleased by her reaction.

His hands ran up and down her body. He gripped the skirt of her dress and began to drag it up. Roslyn felt his fingers, slightly cold from the rain, as they skimmed up her thigh and under her dress. Suddenly feeling anxious she pulled away from him as best as she could.

_What the hell are you doing?! Have you completely lost control of your senses?! What happened to staying detached? This can't happen now, not like this. Not when you're emotional. You're not ready._

She pushed on his chest lightly, catching his attention. Thranduil pulled back and looked at her, confused.

"S-stop. I…we can't do this. I need to go inside. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

She watched as his face softened. He rolled off of her and allowed her to get up. Roslyn stood there for a moment, suddenly realizing the full chill of the autumn rain. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold and vulnerable.

"I should go inside, I don't want to get sick."

Thranduil kept his eyes locked on her, noting the blue tint to her lips as he nodded in response. Roslyn finally turned and walked out of the archery range. She rang her hair out as she slowly made her way back to her room. She was shivering now, the cold air of the hallways chilling her to the bone.

She suddenly heard hurried footsteps behind her. Before she could turn around, she felt Thranduil gently grip her elbow. She looked up at him, brows furrowed.

"You are right. You need to get warmed up before you catch a cold."

"W-what about you? Aren't you worried about getting sick?" she managed to ask through chattering teeth.

He gave her an indulgent smiled but didn't answer.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my chambers. They're closer."

"What? T-t-they're like two steps c-c-closer!"

She watched his lips twitch as he gently pushed her through his doors. He was leading her through the antechamber and to his bedroom now.

"Yes, but my bath is much larger."

Roslyn stopped by his bed and stared at him confused. Wordlessly he pulled off his boots and his wet tunic. He began to undo the strings on his leggings when she finally found her voice.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" she cried in alarm.

"Well I might not get sick, but I don't enjoy being wet and dirty either."

With that he pulled the leggings off. Roslyn stood there, completely dumbfounded. Thranduil approached her slowly. He stopped just a few inches from her and reached for the laces of her dress. She wrapped her arms around herself again and took a step back, still not sure of his true intentions.

"Come," he said softly as he reached for her again, "don't be scared. It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

Thranduil pulled the ties loose and gently pushed the dress off her shoulders. She was left in nothing but a pair of wet lace panties. He bent down and pulled those off as well. Taking her hand lightly in his, he led her into this bathroom. Roslyn didn't have it in her to fight anymore. She was so cold she couldn't stop shaking. So she let him lead her slowly into the steaming hot spring.

Pushing her head down slightly, he helped her dunk under the warm water. She came back up and wiped the water from her face, watching as he submerged as well.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold," she told him, struggling to get the words out.

Wordlessly, he pulled her against him. He ran his hands up and down her arms and back, trying to warm her up.

"I'm t-t-t-tired."

"I know," he murmured against her hair, "but let's get you warm first."

Thranduil led her to the back of the little pool and sat down on the underwater ledge. He pulled Roslyn down into his lap so that the water nearly reached her chin. She laid her head against his chest and let him continue his ministrations.

Some time later, he finally felt her stop shivering and saw the color return to her face. Slowly getting up, he guided her out of the water. She stood there meekly as he dried them both off with a towel. Still feeling unbelievably exhausted, Roslyn let him direct her into his bed. Thranduil quietly crawled in beside her, pulling her close. She sighed from the comfortable heat his body gave her and finally let her eyes drift shut.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it. Please review!


	4. Politics

The Return

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my characters Roslyn and Maethor – they are my own creations and are not meant to resemble anyone else's OCs in any way.

**A/N:** Rated M peeps, you have been warned.

So this turned into a REALLY long chapter. I just couldn't find a good place to split it, but I'm sure you all won't mind lol. Anyway, think of this as an early Valentine's Day treat :)

Chapter 4: Politics

* * *

Roslyn briefly awoke in the early dawn, her mind still hazy with sleep. She felt the steady rise and fall of Thranduil's chest against her back and the weight of his arm draped over her waist. She closed her eyes again and let herself indulge in the moment. She imagined that he really loved her. That they were a couple and this was the way she woke up every morning. She smiled to herself as her mind drifted back to sleep.

…

A short while later, Thranduil cracked open his eyes, his heart fluttering at the sight of Roslyn still asleep in his arms. It was not often that he allowed sleepovers. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face and softly kissed her temple. All he wanted right then was to flip her over and make love to her.

_I could get used to this._

As quietly as he could, he untangled himself from her body and stood up. Getting dressed, he soundlessly made his way out of the bedroom, his duties as king never ending.

…

Roslyn awoke again some time later, the still early morning sun weakly shinning through the window. She sat up and glanced around the empty room. Clutching the sheets to her chest, she suddenly began to feel embarrassed about the previous night. She got up quickly and walked into the bathroom, but her dress was nowhere to be found.

Grabbing Thranduil's robe off the chaise lounge, she walked back out. Throwing it over her shoulders and wrapping it tightly around her waist, she peeked out into the antechamber. Empty. She walked over to the beautiful breakfast that was laid out on the table and picked up a pastry.

Roslyn wasn't sure what she'd expected or hoped for this morning, but this wasn't it. She felt an anguished mix of emotions swirling in her stomach and knew she had to get out of there. She glanced out into the hall and found it empty as well. Taking the opportunity, she walked as fast as she could without running all the way back to her own room.

She stood with her back against the door, unable to eat the pastry that was still in her hand. Her heart thudded in her chest as she remembered her silly fantasy.

_You are such a fool Roslyn. _

…

It had barely been an hour since he'd left and Thranduil was already rushing back to his chambers, Roslyn's now clean dress in his hands. He was hoping to make it back before she'd woken, or at the very least, join her for breakfast. He walked through the antechamber and opened the doors to his bedroom. Empty.

His hands fell lamely to his sides as he looked upon the unoccupied bed, the outline of her small body still impressed in the sheets. He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard, trying to temper the feeling of utter disappointment that rippled through him. His heart twisted painfully for an instant.

_You really are a fool._

Turning back around he walked over to the table and tossed the dress over an empty chair. Then he sat down and began to eat his breakfast alone.

…

Roslyn hadn't left her room all day. She was feeling out of sorts and didn't really know what to do with herself. On top of which, she was due to write another report and had nothing to put in it. She'd really just been playing around and hadn't even had a serious business conversation with Thranduil yet.

She groaned and threw herself down on her bed. Turning her head she buried her nose in the robe that lay there. It smelled just like him, woodsy and spicy. There was a hint of something else too, something she couldn't put her finger on – It just smelled like _Thranduil_.

Roslyn jumped back, feeling guilty as a knock sounded on her door. She nervously stood up to answer it, wondering who it might be. She started for a moment, finding Thranduil standing there, toying with the fabric of her dress.

"Oh."

He just looked at her for a moment before speaking, "I've come to return your dress. It was being laundered."

"Thank you," she said softly, "I was wondering where it had gone."

She flushed as she suddenly remembered her lost panties as well.

"And I suppose you'll need these too?"

He arched an eyebrow at her as he held out her underwear. She snatched the garment from him, feeling mortified.

"Yes, thanks," she said tightly.

"Well then, I suppose I'll leave you to it."

"Oh! Wait! I have something of yours as well."

Roslyn turned and walked back into her room. She laid her clothes down on the bed and grabbed the robe instead. She folded it haphazardly as she made her way back to him.

"Here, this is yours. I took it this morning since I didn't have anything else to wear."

His heart gave an inexplicable jolt as he looked at his robe in her hands. Slowly, he reached out and grasped the fabric, taking it from her.

"Ah yes. I figured you must have taken that."

His lips gave a little half smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Um, also…we need to talk."

"Oh?"

"Well, you know… all the politics and stuff. The reason why I'm here."

He blinked at her a few times before the wry smile returned to his lips.

"Of course. The reason why you're here. How could I forget. I'll arrange a time."

Before she could say anything else he had bowed his head to her and was turning to leave.

"Good day, my lady."

Roslyn closed the door behind him. She turned and pressed her back to the wood, sliding down to the floor. She didn't know what had come over her but she drew her knees up to her chest and began to cry.

_What's wrong with you?! You haven't even slept with him! Why are you so emotional?!_

And maybe that was the problem. She had prepared herself for sleeping with Thranduil. She had coached herself to let it just be sex and not become emotionally involved in the act. Yet the previous night had been something completely different. It was loving and intimate. It was Thranduil finally showing the softer side of him that she'd only had glimpses of during her previous visit. And for that, she had not been prepared.

…

Thranduil dropped off his robe in his room and then walked to his study. He was confused by the tumult of emotions inside of him. This was not something he was used to. He was trying, in the only way he knew how, to be more open and honest with Roslyn. Yet she kept running from him like a frightened rabbit.

He'd never had to chase a female like this before. Most were more than willing to come to him without much coaxing. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. Truth be told, he wasn't really sure he even knew what he wanted from her anymore. He grit his teeth together as a small part of him knew he was lying to himself.

His eyes refocused on the paper he was trying to write on. Just then, Maethor walked through the door and seated himself across from Thranduil's desk.

"So, how's it going?"

Thranduil refused to look at him, trying to concentrate on his work.

"Oh come, what have I done to deserve this kind of treatment?"

He sighed and set down his quill.

"You don't look too happy today."

"I am…_frustrated_."

"Like…sexually?"

Thranduil rolled his eyes, "Well yes, but that's not what I meant."

"Mmmm, I see."

"Do you now?"

Maethor sighed, "Oh Thranduil, why do you do this to yourself? I have told you repeatedly, _tell her how you feel_. Things would be so much easier for both of you."

"I'm not so sure. She seems uncertain now. Perhaps she does not wish for there to be anything more between us."

"Can you really blame her? After what happened last time? You told her you did not want her."

"That is _not _what I said!"

"But that is what she heard."

Thranduil groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Be honest now, what do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

One of the guards suddenly appeared in the door.

"Excuse me my lords, I don't mean to interrupt, but lady Tauriel is looking for you," he said to Maethor.

"Very well," then looking back at Thranduil, "Think about what I've said. Stop making things difficult for yourself."

He got up and left the king to his thoughts.

…

Roslyn needed to calm her mind. She needed to run or workout, something. So pulling on her exercise clothes that she'd brought with her, she made her way out to the practice range. There was no one else there so she took advantage and began going through some of her kickboxing workouts.

_Too bad there's no punching bag here. That would be some good stress relief._

She continued her workout for about an hour. Finally feeling a bit relaxed she walked back inside.

"Ah, lady Roslyn! I have a message for you!"

Mirien hurried up to her so as not to yell.

"The king requests that you join him for dinner. He says that you may discuss whatever you wish with him at that time."

"Um, ok."

Roslyn's heart thudded as she wondered if this was such a good idea.

…

She stared at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked nice, but not suggestive. The dark amethyst dress she wore was flattering but had a modest neckline and a long row of buttons in the back.

_Those should be a deterrent!_ She laughed to herself.

Finally feeling satisfied she made her way to Thranduil's chambers. She knocked on the door twice and waited for an answer.

"Enter."

She walked inside and closed the doors softly behind her. Thranduil chuckled as he looked at her.

"So you're knocking now?"

She flushed at his reaction, "I thought it was the polite thing to do."

"Please, sit," he gestured to the chair across from him.

She did as he asked and looked at the table in front of her, laden with delicious food. They sat there awkwardly for a heartbeat before filling their plates. Quietly, they ate their food. At last Thranduil broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Alright then, what is it that your superiors wish to say to me?"

Roslyn chewed thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well, I suppose they want you to allow a few more dignitaries into your kingdom. They'd like for you to share your wisdom and knowledge. And perhaps open some trade once you've established ties with various countries. Right now I think they view you as hostile."

"No."

Roslyn glared at him, "You didn't even think about it!"

"Of course I have. I have thought about this very carefully."

She continued to stare at him skeptically as she finished her plate.

"Come," he said as he grabbed his wine glass and made his way to one of the chairs in front of the fire.

Roslyn followed him, making herself comfortable in the other chair.

"As a king, I have to think first and foremost, about what is best for my people. You say you want me to allow 'a few more dignitaries' here. But a few, turns into hordes. It becomes a disruption. My people suddenly find themselves on display, objects to be studied and questioned. Then I have to think about everyone's safety. It is difficult enough to guard our borders in this ever-sick forest. Now I'll have to worry about the safety of another land's royalty. That is more Elven lives to gamble with. What I give to ensure their safe passage, I must take away from the watch on these very halls. And lastly, I risk war."

Thranduil paused and took a long draught of his wine before continuing.

"With the exploration of new lands and new people there is always greed, jealousy, and the desire to possess. First, a few will want to settle nearby. Then more will come. Next, they will try to push our borders back. And before long, we will be at war, fighting to hold on to what has always been ours. I refuse to let that happen. I refuse to even entertain that possibility. My people are happy here – undisturbed, prosperous and thriving. I intend to keep it that way."

Roslyn sat there quietly nursing her wine. She mulled over everything that he said. In truth, she did not have anything to say mainly because she agreed with him. She knew how he felt because she felt the same. Here, in these halls, she was in a little bubble. Tucked away from the rest of the world, from her hectic life in New York. Here she was at peace. What would it be like if there was a constant stream of strangers poking and prodding at everything? She finished off her wine and stood up to refill her glass. It had grown dark outside, the only light coming from the fire and several scattered candles.

"I suppose I can understand that," she finally spoke, "But what am I supposed to say to my boss?"

Thranduil got up and joined her. 

(As The Rush Comes – Motorcycle) 

"Tell him that as much as you tried, you could not convince me otherwise."

"But I didn't exactly try very hard," she laughed.

"And besides, he told me not to come back until I'd changed your mind."

"Well then, I suppose you'll just have to stay here."

He stood directly behind her now, his voice low and husky. Roslyn felt her heart skip as he reached around her and took the goblet from her hand, setting it down on the table. She felt him brush all her hair over her right shoulder. He was so close that she could feel the heat coming off of his body. She let her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his lips on the nape of her neck.

"_Roslyn_," he whispered her name like a plea.

_Why…why again didn't I want to do this tonight? It feels so good. His lips feel so good. And I've wanted this for so long…what can it hurt? After all, it's just sex…_

She let out a small sigh as his lips continued to ghost over her neck. Thranduil felt her shiver and couldn't hold back the small smile that broke out over his lips. He reached for her dress and began to undo the buttons, slowly, teasingly. His mouth followed his fingers, kissing down her spine as he exposed the skin. Roslyn swallowed hard and gripped the edge of the table for support. He'd finally reached the last button.

Spinning her around, Thranduil examined her face. His eyes bore into hers.

"Do you want this?"

Roslyn's lips parted as she hesitated for a moment. Her mind felt foggy with lust and wine. She felt torn inside.

_Maybe I just need to jump._

"Yes."

He cocked his head and looked at her skeptically.

"You told me you weren't ready not too long ago," he stepped up to her and cupped her cheek, "I want you to be sure."

She fisted the fabric of his elegant robes in her hands and gazed up at him.

"I want you," she finally admitted.

That was all the encouragement he needed. Thranduil bent his head down and kissed her soundly on the mouth. She shoved his robes off his shoulders and moaned into his mouth, letting herself go at last. His hands were all over her now as he guided her into his bedroom. She quickly yanked her dress down and stepped out of it. Thranduil watched her with lust filled eyes, feeling himself grow hard as he gazed at her satin lingerie set. Slowly, he began to undo the buttons of his tunic. He pulled it off and stepped back up to her. Roslyn ran her hands up and down his chiseled torso. She wanted him so badly she couldn't even think straight anymore.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck to him. He kissed it softly up and down. She gave a little yelp of surprise as he bit down lightly at the junction with her shoulder, feeling herself grow wet from the action.

"_Thranduil,"_ She moaned.

Roslyn felt his hands go to her bra and she immediately reached behind and unclasped it for fear that he'd just tear it off in frustration. He chuckled softly against her lips and pushed the straps down her arms.

"Ahhhh," she sighed as he finally cupped her breasts.

Thranduil felt her reach for the ties of his leggings, his erection throbbing in anticipation. He helped her pull them off and then went back to worshiping her breasts.

"Uggghh," he groaned as her fingers wrapped around him.

She squeezed lightly, enjoying the feeling of him in her hand. She came closer and stood on her tip-toes so she could reach his neck. She kissed him down his chest as his hands slid over her back and gripped her ass. Roslyn continued to kiss down his body slowly before dropping to her knees in front of him.

She gazed up at him and watched his face, filled with hazy desire. Keeping eye contact she licked her lips. Thranduil swallowed hard as he watched her. Her pink lips parted and she slowly brought him into her mouth. He let out a rush of air as one hand braced himself on a bed post and the other flew to her head. He tangled his fingers in her hair as he watched her take him in.

"Roslyn," he choked out.

She smiled slightly, pleased at being able to make him fall apart like that. Her hands grasped his tight ass as she began to work him up and down with her mouth. Thranduil felt his legs shake slightly as she swirled her tongue around him. His lips parted as he continued to watch her, mesmerized by her mouth.

Finally, he tugged back on her hair. She sat back on her heels and looked up at him confused.

"Not yet," he breathed.

Pulling her up, he grabbed her by the waist and tossed her back on the bed. He crawled over her body and kissed her deeply. Thranduil still couldn't quite put into words how he felt about her, but he was determined to show her. If he couldn't say it, he'd make her feel it. His hands ran up and down her body as his lips moved to her jawline. She whimpered, feeling his cock against her thigh.

"_Thranduil_," she begged, "Please, I need you inside me. I need to finally feel you."

His heart squeezed at her words. Pulling back he gazed into her eyes. Roslyn squirmed and panted underneath him as he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly, he began to push in. She gasped and clawed at his shoulders for support. Gently, he pumped in and out, going deeper and deeper with each small thrust.

"Ahh!" Roslyn whimpered.

He was driving her crazy with every movement of his hips. And then finally, he buried himself to the hilt. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, crying out at the sensation. Thranduil joined her, collapsing on top of her for just an instant. He shut his eyes and nuzzled her neck, overwhelmed by the feeling of being completely surrounded by her at last.

Finally he felt her squeeze her thighs around his waist. Taking that as his cue he propped himself up and pulled out almost completely. He watched her face as he thrust back in, hard. They cried out together at the sensation. He repeated the action, Roslyn's hips coming up to meet his. He continued to push into her deeply, eliciting breathy moans from her.

The pleasure was so intense that he didn't know how long he'd be able to last. Angling her hips better, Thranduil began to pound into her, her moans growing loader and loader with each hard thrust.

"Oh my God. _Thranduil_. Harder! Don't stop. Please don't stop!" She begged him.

One, two and he felt her walls clamp down around him. She cried out loudly as she finally came, the orgasm wracking her body with intense pleasure. Thranduil groaned deeply as he continued to thrust. He felt himself explode not a moment later. He clung to Roslyn as his hips ground into her of their own accord. Somewhere through the fog of his orgasm he felt her nails drag down his back, drawing up droplets of blood. He shivered at the mix of pleasure and pain.

They lay there, connected and clinging to each other for several long moments. Thranduil felt his breathing slow down as his heart continued to pound in his chest. He pulled back slightly and brushed the sweaty hair out of Roslyn's face. Gently, he kissed her temple.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Roslyn swallowed and smiled up at him, only managing to nod in response. He sighed contentedly and rolled off of her. Laying on his back, he waited for her to nestle into his side. But a moment later he felt the bed shift and her weight lift off of it. Turning his head he watched in surprise as she began to get dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting my clothes on. I can't walk down the hallway naked you know," she joked, but her laugh was humorless.

"You don't have to go you know," he said softly, "You can stay with me."

She did up the last of the buttons on her dress and sighed.

Turning to face him she replied, "No, I can't."

She couldn't bear to look at his face, so with that she walked out of his chambers.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, this was a looonnngg chapter filled with lots of goodness so I hope I've earned some reviews! ;)


	5. Hallway Rendezvous

The Return

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my characters Roslyn and Maethor – they are my own creations and are not meant to resemble anyone else's OCs in any way.

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the great reviews for the last chapter! I'm not sure I'm going to keep going with the Rated M warnings because honestly…it's really all Rated M from here on out *grin*

Chapter 5: Hallway Rendezvous

* * *

Roslyn woke up and stretched languidly. She felt content and relaxed. After getting ready for the day, she made her way down to breakfast. Thranduil was already there so she seated herself happily next to him.

"Good morning," said cheerily.

"Morning! You seem to be in a good mood today," Tauriel chirped.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Thranduil replied softly as he gazed at her through the corner of his eye.

Roslyn swallowed a mouthful of food, suddenly feeling awkward. Tauriel sat across from her and looked between the two. Roslyn's face was red and she seemed much too interested in her food. Thranduil sat there watching her, pushing some fruit around on his plate. He looked away as soon as he realized Tauriel had caught him. This odd behavior continued between the two as they sat there and ate their breakfasts.

"Roslyn, you're about done, aren't you?"

"Umm," she looked at Tauriel, "Well I really just started…"

"Ok, good! So I'll just grab us some pastries and fruit! Let's go."

With her hands full of food, she walked around the table and nudged her friend with her elbow. Confused, Roslyn stood up and followed the elleth out. Maethor and Thranduil sat there for a moment before looking at each other in bewilderment.

…

"Alright, alright! You can stop shoving me!" Roslyn cried as Tauriel pushed her down the hall.

They finally made it into Roslyn's room. The elleth walked inside and dumped her horde on the bed. She sat cross-legged and grabbed a pastry, nibbling at it.

"What in the world has got into you?!"

"Ok, spill."

"What?"

"What's going on between you and Thranduil? Something happened. You two were acting really weird at breakfast."

Roslyn's eyes grew wide and a strangled sound escaped her lips as she fell down onto the bed. She sat there speechless, staring at her friend and not knowing what to say. Tauriel's hand slowly came down into her lap as realization dawned on her.

"You slept together. You _finally_ slept together!" she whispered excitedly.

Roslyn reached over and grabbed a banana. She sat there with her eyes glued to it as she slowly peeled the fruit.

"It..it didn't mean anything," she stuttered.

Tauriel balked, "What? How can you say that? After everything…"

Roslyn finally turned to her, feeling angry.

"That's exactly how! After everything, I realized that we're only sexually attracted to each other! And the sex was great – mind blowing even. But that's it. It's just sex. We're never going to be anything more, and I'm ok with that."

Tauriel sat there, staring blankly at her friend. There was so much that she wanted to say. She wanted to contradict her and tell her how wrong she was. But she couldn't. She knew that before long, if they kept this up, it would all blow up in her face. And Roslyn would need a friend. She'd need her. So instead, she just nodded.

"Ok."

Roslyn took a deep breath, "Ok."

…

Thranduil and Maethor walked down the hall side by side.

"So."

"Hmm?"

"What was all that about?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one courting the elleth," Thranduil grimaced.

Maethor rolled his eyes, "I saw you two this morning. All those awkward glances."

"There were no awkward glances."

"There were a lot of awkward glances."

Thranduil looked over at him, "_What_ is your point?"

Maethor grabbed his arm and yanked him to a stop.

"What's going on?"

Thranduil growled, his lips curling up into a sneer as he looked down at the shorter elf.

"There is _nothing_ going on. And if there were, it would be none of your business."

Maethor eyed him shrewdly.

"Fine. Whatever you say. But you'll come to me soon enough."

Thranduil snorted at him.

…

Every interaction between Roslyn and Thranduil was now filled with furtive glances and deliberate touches. The sexual tension was building, but Roslyn was doing her best to resist. It only made Thranduil try harder. They were in his study now, discussing the latest letter that she had received from her boss.

"He says I'm not trying hard enough!"

"Perhaps you aren't," he purred from behind his desk.

Roslyn's head shot up from the paper she had been reading. Her face flushed and heartbeat picked up at the look in his eyes. He cocked his head slightly as he observed her. He was already turned on just by watching her reactions to him.

Roslyn cleared her throat, "We both know there is nothing that I can say to change your mind."

"So are you telling me you're ready to go back home then?"

His eyes darkened at the thought.

"No! Of course not!" she stood up sharply and began to pace the room.

"But what am I supposed to tell him?"

Thranduil stood up and approached her slowly. Roslyn reached the wall and turned on her heel, ready to continue her pacing. But there he was, blocking her path. She stumbled backwards as she ran right into him. Thranduil brought his hands up and slowly ran them up her arms.

"You can tell him that you're working on it. But that I'm _very_ _hard_…to deal with, that is."

Roslyn swallowed as her stomach flip-flopped. He was so tempting. They'd already slept together once and it felt all too easy to give in a second time.

_Oh, why the hell not? Just let yourself have some fun._

Thranduil took advantage of her momentary confusion. Grabbing her arms gruffly he pulled her to him and kissed her hard. She pressed her palms into his chest and sighed into the kiss.

He ran his hands up her sides and around her back before tangling his fingers in her hair. Pulling her head back slightly he deepened the kiss. Roslyn moaned, feeling herself grow wet. They jumped apart as a knock sounded on the door. They stood about a foot apart, breathing heavily as they stared at each other. The knock came again.

"Enter!" he called reluctantly.

Maethor walked in and stopped in his tracks, looking from one to the other.

"Am I interrupting…" he trailed off.

"No! Of course not! I was just leaving."

Roslyn grabbed the letter and sprinted out of the room. Ever so slowly, Maethor looked back over at Thranduil. He smirked at his friend as he noticed the large bulge in his pants.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Thranduil grumbled as he adjusted his tunic and threw on a robe to cover himself.

"So nothing happened, huh?"

…

Roslyn lay there in bed, trying frantically to rid herself of the intense urge to seek out Thranduil. But as hard as she rubbed, she couldn't make herself reach that end she so desperately craved. After experiencing him in the flesh, her hand just couldn't compare. She flopped over, giving up.

It was somewhere in the middle of the night and Roslyn knew there was no hope for her to fall asleep anytime soon. She threw the covers back and sat up. Groaning she got up and threw her robe on over her soft gray cotton slip. It was so late that she was sure she wouldn't run into anyone.

She walked quietly to her favorite library, heart pounding loudly in her chest. At every turn she imagined running into Thranduil. By the time she reached the library she had worked herself up into a frenzy. She closed the library doors softly behind her and made her way to the back right wall.

This library was smaller than some of the others, but it was her favorite by far. The architecture was breathtaking and it housed some of the best books, except those in Thranduil's private collection. Several different study spaces were littered about, each one different from the others. One had a long table with many chairs around it, another had large plush couches with a coffee table.

But she preferred this spot to all the others. There was a large fireplace in front of which was a soft and luxurious white rug. Surrounding the fireplace was a comfortable chaise lounge and two large chairs, perfect for curling up in with a good book. Roslyn started up the fire and then made herself comfortable in one of the chairs, determined to read until she got sleepy.

…

Sometime later she had finally decided to go to bed. So there she was, slowly making her way back through the quiet and still halls. And then suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, pulling her into a small, secluded alcove. Roslyn yelped in fear and surprise. A large hand went over her mouth and her back pressed into the cold stone wall.

"Shhh, it is only me," Thranduil whispered.

(R U Mine? – Arctic Monkeys)

Slowly he let his hand drop from her mouth. Roslyn stared into his eyes, her heart only beating faster at his words. Thranduil pressed his fingers into her left hip as his eyes darted to her mouth. Roslyn couldn't take it any more. She leaned forward and kissed him. He responded immediately, pressing into her as his fingers gripped her harder. He ran his hands down her arms and grasped her wrists. Bringing them up over her head he pinned them with his left hand as his right one came down to untie the belt of her robe.

He pulled back slightly to gaze at what she was wearing underneath. His breath hitched as he saw her flimsy slip that barely covered her butt. Roslyn felt herself grow wet at the expression on his face. He ran his hand over her thigh as he stepped back up to her. Higher and higher his hand went, until it rested on her bare hip. His lips fell open as his eyes slowly met hers.

"You aren't wearing any underwear."

"No," she breathed, "I'm not."

His hand came around and grabbed her ass as he kissed her again. He pulled her hips to his, letting her feel just how hard he was. Releasing her wrists, he reached for the ties on his pants.

"W-what are you doing?" she whispered, feeling a little panicked.

He smirked at her and she almost went weak in the knees.

"What does it look like? I want you Roslyn. I want you _now_."

"We're basically in the hallway."

He undid the ties and pushed the fabric down his hips, releasing his cock from its confines.

"It's the middle of the night. Where's your sense of adventure?" he breathed into her ear.

Roslyn shivered at the feeling of his breath on her neck.

"Don't you ever just want to be bad? And break all the rules?"

She moaned as Thranduil kissed down her neck. His hands run up her thighs again, bringing her slip up with them. Grabbing her by the waist he hoisted her up and pinned her against the wall with his body. Roslyn whimpered as she felt him at her entrance.

"Tell me you want me," he demanded.

"Tell me Roslyn… _Tell me what you want_."

She grabbed onto his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist for support.

"_You_," she breathed out, barely thinking straight.

"I want you to fuck me Thranduil. _Please_."

He locked eyes with her and slowly lowered her down onto his throbbing cock. Her breath caught in her throat at the sensation. She squeezed her legs around him tighter and rocked her hips into him.

Thranduil let out a low guttural moan and twitched inside her. They were both already breathing hard. Digging his fingers into her hips and waist he lifted her up slightly and pulled out. Then slammed back into her. They both cried out a little louder than they probably should have, unable to help themselves.

Again and again he pounded into her. Roslyn felt his hands start to shake from the intensity of it all. She ground into him, returning his thrusts each time. She was so close now. Her hands came under his arms and around his shoulders, hanging onto him for dear life.

Thranduil rested his forehead against the cold stone, his lips right by her ear.

"_Roslyn, Roslyn_," he repeated her name like a mantra.

"Oh, ah! _T-Thranduillll_!" she cried out as she came hard.

Her head fell against his shoulder as he continued to grind into her, pounding her against the wall. It didn't take much longer for Thranduil to come. He pressed his hips into her and groaned deeply as his fingers still clutched her waist. They stayed still like that, panting against each other.

Finally, Roslyn unhooked her legs from around him as Thranduil set her down with shaking hands. He tucked himself away and slid down to the floor, back against the wall, unable to hold himself up any longer. Roslyn sat down beside him, trying to calm her pounding heart.

"Wow," she finally managed to get out.

"Y-yes…" he panted.

She looked over at him as he rested his head back and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

He smiled and started to chuckle. His chuckle turned into a real laugh as he grinned down at Roslyn. He gently cupped her cheek and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Yes," he breathed against her lips, "I think you're the first to literally make me weak in the knees from an orgasm."

He pulled away and laid his head back against the stone wall. Roslyn smiled to herself before pushing up from the floor. She bent down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Thranduil. And thank you for that, I needed it," she grinned at him.

He opened his eyes and smirked at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to my chambers with me?"

"Goodnight," she smiled seductively before walking away.

Thranduil watched her leave before standing up and making his way back to his chambers alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope this chapter makes up for the longer than usual wait hehe


	6. New Arrivals

The Return

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my characters Roslyn and Maethor – they are my own creations and are not meant to resemble anyone else's OCs in any way.

**A/N:** Well I came out with this a lot faster than I thought I would haha! This chapter is pretty long and there's actually more that I was going to add to it. But I think I'll leave that part for the next one.

Chapter 6: New Arrivals

* * *

There was a flurry of excitement in the air. Roslyn walked about the kingdom, gazing in wonder as everyone rushed about making the stones halls look more beautiful than ever. She walked out onto the practice field to find Tauriel sparing with her daggers against Maethor. They were both so good, constantly pushing each other back and forth, laughing the whole time.

Finally, Maethor overpowered Tauriel with his sword, her daggers flying in the air. He sniggered softly as he pulled her against his chest and kissed her soundly on the mouth. She smiled against his lips, the annoyance at being bested quickly leaving her. They slowly pulled apart, still unaware of Roslyn's presence.

"I win," he laughed.

Tauriel laughed back and slapped him playfully on the arm. Finally starting to feel a bit awkward, Roslyn cleared her throat. The two elves jumped apart in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude!"

"Oh no, we were about done here," Tauriel blushed as she bent down to pick up her daggers.

She glanced back at Maethor and smiled before looping her arm around Roslyn's. The two friends walked back inside in a comfortable silence.

"So, I guess that's going pretty well?"

"I don't think I've ever been this happy," Tauriel admitted, unable to wipe the smile off of her face.

Roslyn grinned back at her friend, pleased to see her so content with someone.

"So what's going on? What's all the excitement about?"

"Oh! Haven't you heard? Lady Arwen is coming to visit! She will be staying for a short time on her way back to Imladris."

"No, I didn't know that. So I guess she will be getting here just in time for the Feast of Starlight. What is she like?"

"She is…beautiful, inside and out. You would like her. She is very much like her father."

Roslyn smiled, soaking in the atmosphere of frenzy and anticipation.

…

Roslyn walked a step behind Thranduil, nervous for some unknown reason. She watched his deep red royal robes sway with every step. He looked unbelievably sexy every time he put on his crown and royal attire. She suppressed a little smile as she thought about peeling off each garment layer by layer.

The trumpets sounded as Arwen made her arrival. Roslyn stopped at Thranduil's side and craned her neck to see the much talked about elleth. She walked in wearing the most beautiful silver dress that Roslyn had ever seen. There seemed to be an ethereal glow about her despite the dimly lit halls. Thranduil stepped forward, arms open.

"Arwen," he smiled at her.

"Thranduil. It has been some time since I've last been here," she walked into his embrace and let him kiss her gently on the cheek.

She took a step back and gestured to the two elleths behind her. Roslyn had been so taken by Arwen that this was the first time she had even noticed them.

"These are my ladies in waiting. I'm sure you remember Gaileth," she gestured to the blonde to her right.

Roslyn examined her. She was a typical elven beauty – long blonde hair, tall, slender, few curves. She turned her attention to the other elleth.

"And this is my newest addition, Reina."

The elleth peered up at Thranduil coquettishly.

"My lord," she curtsied to him.

Roslyn instantly disliked her. Her raven hair looked surprisingly stunning against her fair skin and made her deep emerald eyes stand out. She seemed younger than the rest, probably somewhere around Tauriel's age. Thranduil nodded his head in greeting at the two elleths.

"You know my two captains."

"Tauriel, Maethor, I hope you have been well?"

"Of course my lady. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"You look beautiful as always Lady Arwen," smiled Tauriel, "We are so happy to have you visit."

"And this," Thranduil paused as he presented Roslyn, "This is Roslyn…she is…she is visiting us from the new world."

He cringed inside at his own words, suddenly confused about how he was supposed to introduce her. Roslyn balked slightly, feeling offended at being dismissed so carelessly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tauriel and Maethor exchange a look.

"Lady Roslyn, it is so nice to meet you. My father has spoken much about you," she smiled in greeting.

"It's very nice to finally meet you as well," she answered meekly.

"Well then, let me take you to your chambers. I'm sure you must be tired from your journey."

Arwen nodded and took Thranduil's offered arm. He led her down the halls, her ladies following dutifully behind her. Roslyn continued to stand there, staring after them. She was hurt by Thranduil's words and it surprised her.

"Roslyn," Maethor began, "He didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure he was just uncertain about how to present you."

"He probably just hadn't thought about what to call the relationship between the two of you," Tauriel added.

Roslyn looked over at them. Their faces held pity and it made her feel even worse.

"Of course he doesn't know what to call us – because, well, what are we really?" she smiled tightly.

"But I'm fine. This is fine. I mean, what was he supposed to say 'This is Roslyn, she's my fuck buddy?' Or how about, 'We're just friends with benefits. We use each other for sex.' No, he did the right thing. He saved me my dignity. And I am just a visitor after all."

She couldn't stand looking at their expressions anymore.

"I'll see you both later. I'm tired and I think I'd like to take a nap."

Tauriel and Maethor stood there speechless, not knowing what they could possibly say to make their friend feel better.

…

Roslyn lay in her bed, tired but unable to sleep. She felt horrible inside. A terrible realization began to creep into her mind – she just wanted him to want her.

_No. You won't be that girl. You're just feeling out of it today. You have to take back control. Remember, this is supposed to be fun – just a fling, just sex._

Roslyn rolled off the bed and stomped her way down the hall with determination. Half way to Thranduil's chambers she spotted him walking towards her.

"Roslyn," he had a pained expression that only served to irritate her.

"I…I did not mean that earlier. The words came out before I had…"

She stepped up onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth, cutting off whatever it was he had to say. She didn't care. She knew where things stood between them and if they were using each other for sex, then she was going to get the most out of it. She needed to feel something – anything – in that moment. So she was going to take what she wanted from him and everything else be damned.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you."

"Come," he pulled her along the hallway and into his chambers.

He locked the doors behind them and turned to face her.

"We should talk."

"I don't want to talk."

(Strange Relationship – Darren Hayes)

She walked up to him and shoved his robes off his shoulders. Thranduil stood there as she began tugging at his tunic. He gently grabbed her wrists.

"_Roslyn_."

"I said I don't want to talk," she looked up at him seriously, "Are you going to give me what I want? Or should I leave?"

He paused for a heartbeat before bending down to kiss her. His hands ran up her arms and went to the back of her dress, pulling at the lacings. They stumbled backwards into his bedroom, stripping each other as they went. Roslyn scooted up onto his bed slowly, never losing eye contact. Thranduil swallowed, hesitating again.

"Are you coming?" she purred at him.

He could sense something was off, but how could he deny her? Her crawled up her body and kissed her hard, trying to pour his apology into it. He was being slow and sweet and it was killing her. That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to be rough. She wanted it to be fast, hard, and meaningless sex.

Roslyn pushed against his shoulder. Getting the hint, Thranduil grabbed her around the waist and rolled them both over. She sat on top of him now, completely in control. She scratched her nails down his chest, making him gasp. Bending down, she began to kiss his jaw and neck. She ran her tongue along the scratch marks, soothing the skin.

She smirked as she felt his cock twitch and press against her intimately. She rubbed herself against him, letting him feel how wet she was. Thranduil growled, wanting to feel himself inside of her. She brought her hips up and locked eyes with him. Ever so slowly she came down on him.

"Aaahhh," he groaned.

She began to ride him hard, enjoying the feeling of her mind going blank as basic instincts took over. Thranduil grabbed her hips roughly, helping to guide her. He could feel her getting close in no time.

"No, not yet."

He flipped them back over and then pulled out, staring down at her.

"W-what are you doing?!" Roslyn panted.

"Flip over. Onto your hands and knees."

The lustful predatory look in his eyes as he commanded her shot a jolt to her core. She did as she was told and waited for him. He got up on his knees and loomed over her, knowing exactly what it was that she needed.

He brushed her hair over her shoulder, his large hand grasping the back of her neck before running down her back. He gripped her ass as he positioned himself behind her. She let out a little mewl at the feeling of anticipation. He pushed in just the head of his cock. Leaning over her, he ran his tongue up her spine, making her shiver.

"Ungh! Thranduil!"

She tried to push her hips back, but he held her still. Then with one slow, hard thrust he was inside of her, filling her completely. She let out a little gasp, almost coming right then. Thranduil stilled, wanting to draw it out.

"Is this what you wanted?"

His voice was low and sexy in Roslyn's ear.

"Y-yes," she said breathlessly.

He pulled out almost completely and then thrust into her again. She cried out, wanting more. Again and again he pounded into her. Grabbing her hair, he roughly pulled her head up and kissed her on the mouth as he rolled his hips, making her whimper. He was getting close now.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh mixed with their loud moans of pleasure. His hand flew to her clit and he began to rub, wanting her to reach her peak first. That was all it took for Roslyn. She felt herself finally falling over that cliff and into oblivion.

"Thranduil!" she came hard, her walls clamping down on him.

"Uggghhh!" he cried as he finally reached his orgasm as well.

He rocked his hips into her for a few more moments before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed. Roslyn fell down beside him, her arms feeling like jelly. They lay there panting as they stared up at the ceiling.

"Roslyn."

He reached over and brushed the hair out of her face so he could look at her. She sat up swiftly.

"Roslyn," he said her name again, more insistently.

"Stay. Please. We need to talk."

She got off the bed and began to dress without looking at him.

"I'm fine. I promise. We're good. There's nothing to talk about."

Thranduil got up and began tugging on his trousers. He walked over to her and gently grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. She rearranged her features to a passive expression as she looked up at him.

"I'm fine," she repeated, "I just don't want to stay with you."

Thranduil let his hand drop, her words stinging him.

…

The following weeks were maddening for Thranduil. All he wanted to do was talk to Roslyn. Something was wrong; he could feel it in his gut. But every time he cornered her she managed to weasel away from him, some excuse constantly at the ready. And then there was the little raven-haired twit who was always there, every time he turned around. There was a time when he would have enjoyed the attention, welcomed it even. But everything had changed now. That was no longer the life that he wanted.

He grew all the more frustrated as he roamed the halls, looking for Roslyn.

_Where the hell is she?!_

He turned the corner and there she was again, milling about as if waiting for him.

"Oh! Hello there my lord!" She gave a small curtsy and smiled up at him.

"Good afternoon Reina," he said tightly.

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?"

…

Roslyn had been lurking in the library the better part of the day. She knew it was wrong, avoiding Thranduil like that. But she just needed some time to gather herself. She had thought long and hard and perhaps he had been right. Maybe it was a good idea if they talked. But she was afraid he would tell her she was getting too emotional and end things.

_You just have to show him that you have remained detached and unemotional. You can handle this._

She coached herself as she walked down the corridor in search of the king. She rounded the corner and spotted him a little further down the hall. He stood there talking to the beautiful handmaiden that Roslyn had grown to despise. She chased after Thranduil like a lovesick puppy. Or better yet, an over-sexed minx.

Roslyn stood there, watching the pair. Reina was shamelessly flirting with him. She looked up through her lashes and giggled at something. Her fingers twisted a thick lock of hair. Everything about her demeanor screamed that she wanted him. Roslyn observed Thranduil, unable to read his expression. She couldn't hear their conversation, but he did not seem to be in a hurry to get away from her.

She laughed again and gently laid her hand on his arm. Thranduil smirked at whatever it was she had said. Roslyn couldn't take it anymore. The surge of jealousy that ran through her was unsettling. She whirled around and stormed back to her own room.

Walking inside, she went straight to her duffle bag. She rooted around in there until she found her iPod.

"Please, please, please still have a charge!" she said to herself.

She flicked the little device on and by some miracle there was just under half a battery life left.

"Yes!"

She pulled out her running clothes that she'd brought with her and began to change.

_I don't care what they say, but I need to get out of this place. I need to be outside of these halls. I just want to run and clear my mind. Why didn't I do this sooner?_

She walked towards the front gates with determination, a feeling of uneasiness beginning to settle in the pit of her stomach. She could see the doors in front of her now, but her pace slowed. She finally came to a complete stop.

_Maybe I should at least let Tauriel know where I'm going. It would be the responsible thing to do…_

Turning back around she made her way to her friend's room. She knocked on the door and a moment later it opened to reveal the elleth that she'd been looking for.

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm going running."

"You're what?"

"Look, I don't know how they do it here, but in my world, this is what I do to blow off steam. I go and run and listen to some music. So…I figured I should let you know. Because…well…there's nowhere to really run here. So I'm going outside."

Tauriel laughed, "No! You can't do that. It's dangerous."

"Tauriel, I wasn't asking permission."

The smile slipped off of her face.

"Roslyn, I'm serious. You know very well you can't do that. You've experienced the dangers of the forest first hand. And besides, Thranduil would kill you."

"Look, I'll stay near the kingdom and keep to the riverbank. Your guards constantly patrol that area. You told me once yourself that it was a fairly safe part of the forest."

"Even so, the orcs and spiders have infested _everything_. There is a reason that we patrol it. You can't go."

"Tauriel, I'm going out of my mind. I _need_ this. I'm going," she turned to leave.

"Wait! At least let me go with you."

"No. I need time to myself, I want to be alone."

"Then I'll just follow behind. You won't even know I'm there."

Roslyn sighed.

Tauriel took that as a 'yes' and darted back into her room. She emerged a moment later with her weapons. The two friends walked silently side by side. They stopped at the gates briefly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Roslyn is falling apart…


	7. The Words Left Unspoken

The Return

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my characters Roslyn and Maethor – they are my own creations and are not meant to resemble anyone else's OCs in any way.

**A/N:** Well I'm really happily surprised by all your reviews! I was kind of afraid you all wouldn't like the last chapter! Anyway, this one turned out super long, maybe the longest one I've written. But there's NO WAY I was going to cut out a single bit of it ;)

Chapter 7: The Words Left Unspoken

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Roslyn stepped outside. She squinted momentarily as the brilliant late autumn sun blinded her. Smiling to herself, she grabbed the ear buds and popped them in. She looked up and noticed the guards watching her. Feeling uneasy under their scrutiny she began to walk out towards the river, iPod in hand.

She flicked it on and pushed Play, not particularly caring what playlist it was on. Roslyn smiled to herself as _Chemicals Between Us_ by Bush started to play. She continued to walk, letting her pace quicken until she was finally at a jog. She didn't have to turn around to look, but she knew Tauriel was right behind her.

For several long moments she did nothing but run and listen to the music. She felt her mind begin to settle and a determination set in. She needed to figure out what she really wanted. And to finally be completely honest with herself.

She felt her stomach churn.

_I still love him. Come on…you never stopped loving him. You were a fool to think you could do this dumb friends with benefits thing. But are you brave enough to tell him how you feel? Would it make any difference?_

She continued to plow ahead, her feet pounding the grass underneath them.

_He HAS seemed different lately – more open and caring. But maybe I'm just imagining things. Just seeing what I want to see. I thought there was something there last time. Obviously I was very, very wrong. _

She felt frustrated and confused again.

_Where's a good punching bag when you need one?!_

She felt her blood pumping in her veins. The adrenaline was building so she moved her legs faster. _Out of Control_ by Hoobastank came on and only spurred her to push herself harder.

_You need to just tell him. Just spit it out and then the ball is in his court._

The anxiety twisted her heart.

_What if he rejects you again?_

Faster, faster, faster. Her lungs were starting to hurt but she kept going. She needed this.

_You are strong! If he doesn't want you after everything then you can go back home knowing that it just wasn't meant to be…_

Her pace was starting to slow. She'd been running for at least half an hour now and she was ready to turn around.

"Ooof! What the hell?!" she cried out as she felt Tauriel shove her.

Roslyn spun around to yell at her friend when she felt something whirl by her head. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Tauriel fend off two orcs at the same time with her daggers. A third orc set his bow down and stalked towards her.

Roslyn's fists went up. She was ready for this. The adrenaline still pounded through her as the ugly, leering orc approached her.

"What do we have here? A little human girl?" the orc hissed.

He reeled back from the shock of her kick, not expecting it. He snarled and threw himself at her. One, two. Jaw, temple. He stumbled backwards again under her assault. Roslyn smirked.

_He's too big and clumsy. You got this girl!_

From the corner of her eye Roslyn could see that Tauriel had already slain the two orcs she had been fighting earlier. A new one had emerged from somewhere and she was making short work of him as well. Turning her attention back to her own adversary she watched as he circled around her, looking for an opening.

He took a step to the left and she went to block. But it was a fake. She felt his large hand come down on her face as he backhanded her forcefully. She fell, unable to keep her footing from the force of the attack. Her forehead scraped against a rock and blood began to gush immediately, but she did not notice.

_No. Not again. This is not going to happen again._

She rolled to her right as his foot came down on the spot where she had been just a second ago. Pushing herself up, she stood in her defensive position again. She swayed slightly, feeling off balance for a moment. A cold trickle of fear filled her insides as she looked over at Tauriel again. More orcs.

_Where the hell are they all coming from?!_

The orc was charging her again. And then suddenly he stopped. An elegant elven arrow stuck out of his chest, directly through his heart. He looked confused for just an instant. And then he was dead on the ground. Roslyn sighed in relief as the Mirkwood guards jumped out of the trees, taking care of the remaining orcs.

In a second, Tauriel was upon her, grabbing her arm and pulling her along. She seemed panicked. Roslyn couldn't comprehend why. She was elated, still hyped up on the adrenaline.

_I kicked ass!_

"Roslyn, come on! Stop dragging your feet! We have to get back to the safety of Thranduil's halls!"

"But we're fine! The guards are here!"

Tauriel threw her a dirty look.

"You have no idea how much trouble we are in."

"Oh he's going to _kill_ me!" she whined.

"No he won't. I'll tell him it was my fault. I was the one who wanted to go running."

"It doesn't matter. I let you. And now you're hurt!" she looked at her anxiously.

"I'm hurt?"

"Roslyn, your head is bleeding!"

The gate was in sight now and Tauriel let out a breath of relief. Cautiously, Roslyn brought her fingers up to her forehead. She looked at them, not comprehending what she was seeing. Red. A lot of red. Her head was finally starting to throb, as was her cheek.

"_Tauriel_," she moaned, "I _don't_ like blood!"

"I know, I know," she said hurriedly.

She pushed Roslyn's hand down.

"Don't look at it. Come on, let's get you to the healers."

"Not a word!" Tauriel growled to the guards at the gate.

She ushered her friend down the hall as quickly as she could.

"Are you hurt too? Tauriel? Are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine."

"For now," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Roslyn looked at her curiously.

"Nothing. Come on."

She pushed her into one of the healing rooms before calling for help. In no time, there were two healers attending to her. Roslyn sat on the edge of the bed as they fussed over her. She swallowed the lump of anxiety in her throat, finally realizing the gravity of the situation. She shuddered at the thought of how pissed Thranduil would be.

"Tauriel, you should go."

Tauriel looked at her apologetically.

"Really, I'm fine. And you need to go. Before he gets here."

"I'm so sorry Roslyn."

"Please, go. I don't want you to get into trouble."

With one more remorseful glance, Tauriel whirled around and exited the room. Roslyn continued to sit on the bed as one of the healers cleaned her forehead. She winced slightly at the pain.

Without warning, the door flew open with such force that it hit the wall and came hurling back. Thranduil's arm shot out to catch it before it could hit him in the face. Roslyn jumped nearly a foot in the air. Her hand flew to cover her now racing heart. She watched as he stormed into the room in a complete rage.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" he yelled at her.

She shrunk back from him, averting her gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly, "I just needed to get out. All I wanted was to run and burn off some steam. I was going crazy in here."

"_Clearly!_ Do you have any idea how many lives you endangered?! Including your own!"

She chanced a glance at him. He looked so mad that she immediately looked away, feeling ashamed.

"Where is Tauriel?" He ground out through his teeth.

Roslyn's head shot up at his question.

"No! You leave her out of this. None of this was her fault!"

"She should never have allowed this!"

"_Allowed this?!_ What the hell does _that_ mean?! I'm an adult! I make my own decisions! And Tauriel didn't want me to go! But she knew I was going to anyway. So she went with me. If it wasn't for her I probably _would_ be dead."

"That does _not_ make it better! She should have reported it to me!"

"Oh? And what would _you_ have done?!"

"I would have forbidden you leaving!"

Roslyn laughed coldly.

"_Forbidden_ me?! Like that would have made any difference! I'm not one of your subjects! You can't _command_ me like that," she turned her face away from him with a huff.

She was laughing at him, right in his face. And it made his blood boil. Couldn't she see how worried he'd been about her? He grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. Roslyn yelped, her face sore from the earlier assault. Thranduil blinked, letting his grip loosen immediately. His eyes roamed her face, taking in the large bruise covering the left side of her face and the gash on the right of her forehead. He felt his anger dissipate.

Roslyn tore her chin out of his light grasp and turned her face away again. She felt tears sting her eyes as her face throbbed painfully. The healer had been wise enough to leave the two alone during their screaming match, but she returned now with a paste in her hands. Taking an applicator, she rubbed a small amount of the substance into the gash.

"Ow!" Roslyn cried as she recoiled from the healer's touch.

"Forgive me my lady. This will sting but it must be applied to disinfect the wound."

Thranduil moved to Roslyn's left to get out of the healer's way. He faced the back wall and gazed out the window, trying to rein in his emotions.

Roslyn watched as the healer glopped on an especially large amount of paste onto the applicator. She braced herself but the pain was unbelievable. She cried out, her hand shooting out to grab whatever she could for support. Her fingers squeezed hard as the sharp pain radiated through her head and down her neck.

The pain began to ebb away and she opened her tear-moistened eyes. Looking down, she realized that she had grabbed Thranduil's hand. She immediately dropped it, feeling embarrassed.

"S-sorry," she mumbled.

Thranduil stared down at her hand. Slowly, he laced his fingers through hers and squeezed gently. Roslyn looked over at him in shock. Her eyes shut and she clutched onto him as more paste was applied.

"Here."

The other healer had returned and was now holding out for Thranduil a large bag of ice wrapped in a towel. He looked at her questioningly.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Hold it up to her cheek. Unless you want her face to swell?"

He huffed. Turning around, he sat down on the bed beside Roslyn and took the ice from the healer. Gently, he pressed it up to her cheek. He felt her squeeze his hand again and his heart fluttered. This was new to him – being someone's comfort and support. He found himself relishing the feeling. A surge of male pride ran through him and he suddenly felt the strong urge to always be her protector.

"There. All done," said the healer as she pressed a bandage to Roslyn's forehead.

"Now, you should probably spend the night here. You hit your head pretty hard."

"No," she protested, "I don't want to stay here."

She turned to Thranduil, appealing to him for help, "Please?"

He looked over at the healer.

"She needs to be observed tonight. To make sure she's ok."

He looked back at Roslyn's pathetic pout, unable to resist her.

"What if I keep an eye on her?"

"Oh?" the healer looked taken aback.

Roslyn's eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"So I'd have to stay the night with _you_?"

She saw a small smirk tug at his lips.

"It would seem so."

Roslyn rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I suppose that would be alright. You should keep icing her cheek on and off for a few more hours. Any severe headaches or vomiting and you bring her right back."

"Very well," he finally let go of Roslyn's hand and stood up.

"Come," he beckoned to her.

Standing up slowly, she followed him out into the hall. Both of them missed the large grins that had spread over the healers' faces.

…

Roslyn stood uncertainly in Thranduil's antechamber as he closed the doors behind them. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

_Why am I so nervous?_

"Well? Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there?"

She looked over at him, waiting for her in the doorway to his bedroom. Anxiously, she walked towards him, the icepack still pressed to her cheek.

"I want to take a bath," she told him.

And a heartbeat later, "_Alone_. Don't look so smug."

He chuckled lightly, "You know where the bathroom is."

"Give me something to change into that I can sleep in," she demanded.

He gazed down at her through his lashes before walking over to his wardrobe and pulling out a dark blue tunic. He handed it to her and watched as she walked towards the bathroom.

"I like that outfit by the way," he purred, eyes glued to her legging-clad ass.

"I'm sure you do!" she called from the other room.

He grinned at her response. Hearing the water splash as she got into the hot spring, he turned away and walked back out of his chambers to call for some dinner for them.

Some time later, Roslyn finally emerged from the bathroom. The fabric of Thranduil's tunic was incredibly light and soft. It was just long enough to brush the middle of her thighs. She looked around, but the bedroom was empty. Cautiously, she walked over to the doorway and gazed out into the antechamber.

Thranduil stood there, examining some of the books in his collection. Picking one out, he turned to face her. He felt his heart clench at the sight of her – hair wet, legs bare, nothing on but his tunic. He cleared his throat as he felt himself stirring.

_Now is NOT the time! Get a hold of yourself._ He scolded himself.

"I had some food brought up for us," he nodded towards the bed.

Roslyn turned around and looked at the large tray of food.

"Thank you! I was _so_ hungry!" she cried.

She turned around and ran over to the bed. Climbing under the covers, she propped some pillows up and leaned back against them. Thranduil smiled at her antics. He laid his book down on the table by the bed and began to undress. Roslyn sat there eating and watching him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting into bed?"

"You're getting naked."

"I sleep naked," he smirked at her.

"Of course you do," she deadpanned.

"It's not like you haven't seen it all before," he whispered to her.

Roslyn blushed lightly.

"Where's my ice?"

"Feeling a little hot?"

"My cheek hurts," she glared at him.

Thranduil walked over to his desk and lifted the bag up.

"It's really more like cold water at this point."

He handed it to her and then crawled under the covers, making himself comfortable beside her. They sat there and ate in a comfortable silence.

"Ugh, you're right. It's just water," she finally admitted.

Removing the bag from her face she stretched her arm out, trying to hand it to him.

"What do you want _me_ to do with it?"

"I don't know. Put it somewhere."

Thranduil rolled his eyes and tossed the bag onto the empty tray. Getting up, he carried it out to the table in the antechamber. He walked back into the bedroom and locked the doors behind him. Roslyn put her pillows back and settled down in the bed. A moment later, he had joined her.

(Made For Us – Mackintosh Braun)

Relaxing back, he grabbed his book and began to read. Roslyn turned over onto her side and gingerly pressed her cheek into the pillow. She watched him carefully for a few minutes, not quite ready to fall asleep yet.

"Are you sleeping with her?" she couldn't help herself as the words slipped off her lips.

Thranduil set his book down in his lap and looked over at her in shock.

"With who?"

"Reina. Or whatever her name is. Arwen's handmaiden."

"_Definitely_ not. Why would you ask that?"

"Oh. Well…are you sleeping with anyone else?"

She didn't know why she was suddenly asking him these questions. But the moment felt so quiet and intimate between them, she hoped he would tell her the truth. Thranduil sighed as he closed his book and set it back down on the table. He turned towards her, propping up on his elbow.

"No," he paused for a moment as his eyes searched her face.

"For the longest time now, it's just been you," he whispered.

And then, "It's always been you."

He ran his fingers through a lock of her hair as his eyes flicked to her lips.

"Kiss me," Roslyn begged him quietly.

He smiled at her softly. He completely tangled his fingers in her hair and ran them down from her scalp to the ends, petting her head gently.

"I shouldn't. You're hurt and you need to rest."

"Thranduil…please. Kiss me. I need you to kiss me."

For whatever reason, she suddenly felt a storm of emotions whirl inside her. She just needed him in that moment. And he was more than willing to give her whatever she asked of him.

Leaning down slowly, he kissed her softly on the lips. He paused for a moment but did not pull away. Roslyn felt her heart beat painfully in her chest as she looked into his eyes. He pressed his lips into hers once again. The kiss was relaxed and sensual, sending butterflies and tingles all the way to her core.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she brought her hand up and pressed her palm against his naked chest. He was so warm, and she could feel his heart thudding beneath her fingers.

Thranduil pulled back slightly and gazed at her as she ran her hand down his body. He sucked in some air as he felt her fingers brush his erection. He looked at her warily through his lashes, unsure of how she would respond to his arousal. Given the situation, he did not want to push her or make her feel pressured.

His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he felt her hand wrap around him and squeeze his cock. Swallowing hard, he forced his breathing to slow down. He reached down and gently pulled her wrist away.

"Roslyn, what are you doing?"

She licked her lips and locked eyes with him. She did not answer, but instead pressed her hips into his.

"You need to rest," he told her again.

"I'm not tired."

She pulled her hand from his grasp and brought it up to his face. Thranduil observed her as her fingers traced his features. She finally cupped his face and stretched over to him, kissing him desperately. She grabbed his hand and guided his fingers to her core, letting him feel how wet she was. His cock throbbed at Roslyn's actions and he felt his resolve break.

His fingers ghosted over her opening and pressed slightly into her clit, earning him a low moan of pleasure. His hand moved over to rest on her hip, his thumb running maddening circles over her skin. Thranduil felt a sting of pain as she yanked down on his hair, frantically pleading for more. He only grew harder.

His large hand splayed out over her lower back and finally drew her body to his. He grabbed her ass and let his hips grind against hers. Roslyn nipped on his lower lip in response. Thranduil growled, painfully aroused by all her actions. He turned his head and kissed her deeply, his hand running up and down her back.

"Ohhh, _Thranduil_," she mumbled softly against his lips.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to be inside of her or he was going to go out of his mind. In one fluid movement, he had rolled her over onto her back. She lifted her arms up as he pulled his tunic off of her. He kissed her hard, like she was his air, as his body pressed her into the mattress.

Roslyn's knees came up and she ran the sole of her foot up and down his calf. He grabbed her hips to hold her still. Pulling back slightly, they locked eyes as he entered her slowly. They cried out together, the sensation more intense than either one had ever felt.

Thranduil stilled for a moment, neither one wanting it to be over so soon. Finally, Roslyn wrapped her legs around his waist and locked them at the ankles. Taking that as his cue, he began to move inside of her. The room filled with gasps and soft sighs as he thrust into her, slow and hard. She felt him grip her left thigh as he angled them better.

"Ahhh!" she cried out at the new sensation.

She closed her eyes as wave after wave of ecstasy and emotions rolled through her. There was more to it than sex this time. If she was completely honest, it felt like they were finally making love. She was so close now, but she wanted more. She wanted to mold into him and never let go.

Thranduil bent down and kissed her deeply as he rolled his hips, hitting her G-spot. She whimpered into his mouth. Their hot and sweaty bodies were pressed up impossibly close to each other, but he only wanted to get closer. He felt his heart thud and lurch from more than just the physical aspect of what they were doing.

_I love you. I love you, Roslyn._

"Look at me," he asked her.

She opened her eyes and watched him. A moment later his face registered surprise, pleasure, and something else, as his orgasm suddenly hit him hard. He bucked into her and she felt herself fall apart as well.

They both cried out, calling for each other as fireworks exploded before their eyes. The feelings that they had only served to intensify their orgasms. They clung to each other desperately as the pleasure continued to tear through them. Roslyn finally felt her senses coming back as the ecstasy ebbed away. But she continued to lie there, holding Thranduil as he rested on top of her, still inside of her.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he recovered from the orgasm. He finally pulled away from her slightly, propping up on shaking arms. He looked down at her, his eyes roaming every inch of her face.

"Roslyn…I…"

_I love you._

He suddenly found that his lips wouldn't form the words. He watched as a few tears began to roll down her face. Her hands flew up to wipe them away as she laughed at herself.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying. I just…It was just…"

"I know," he whispered before bending down and kissing away her tears.

He finally found her mouth and kissed her slowly and deeply, pouring his feeling into every second of it. He pulled away, their faces hovering so close.

"It's getting a little hard to breathe," she laughed as her fingers ghosted over his back.

"Sorry," he pulled out and rolled over beside her.

Roslyn turned onto her side, her back to Thranduil.

"Will you hold me while I sleep?" she asked.

Wordlessly, he scooted up to her and hugged her from behind, holding her tightly against his chest. He breathed in the scent of his shampoo in her hair and his stomach flip-flopped.

_You are such a coward._

He felt her breath start to slow as Roslyn fell asleep in his arms. Before long, he began to drift off as well.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so I personally _really_ loved this chapter. Hope you all did too! :)


	8. We Feast Again

The Return

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my characters Roslyn and Maethor – they are my own creations and are not meant to resemble anyone else's OCs in any way.

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've been super busy lately so I hope you all can forgive me!

Chapter 8: We Feast Again

* * *

Roslyn was happy. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. It had been two weeks since the running incident and something had shifted between them. They moved around each other fluidly, like mirror images. And even though those words had yet to be spoken between them, something seemed to have clicked.

She lay there now on Tauriel's bed, snacking on fruit and gossiping. Tonight was the Feast of Starlight and she couldn't wait. It meant that come tomorrow, Reina would be gone. She smiled to herself.

"What are you thinking about?"

Roslyn turned her head to look at her friend.

"Oh nothing. Just…thinking."

"Then what was that smile for?"

"I'm just happy," she let out a little content sigh.

"I haven't felt this way in a while."

"So things are finally going well between you two?"

"It would seem so."

"Have you spent the night with him yet?"

Roslyn hesitated, "Not exactly."

"What? Why not? What's stopping you?"

"I don't know."

She paused for several long moments.

"It just feels like I'm hanging on to my last thread of self control. To be totally honest, I'm afraid of what it'll mean. We haven't exactly talked about anything, you know?"

Tauriel mulled the information over for a few minutes.

"Maybe you should bring it up."

"Are you telling me that I should have the 'where is this relationship going' conversation with _Thranduil_?!" Roslyn laughed.

"Well when you put it that way…"

They grew quiet again, each one lost in her own thoughts.

"I do feel like we've grown a lot closer lately," Roslyn finally broke the silence.

"But it's just all so new. It feels like any wrong move or slight twitch and it'll all just break and fall apart."

"Maethor has been acting really weird lately too…I'm afraid he's cheating on me."

Roslyn shot up.

"WHAT?!"

Tauriel frowned, turning her head to face Roslyn.

"I don't know. I'm probably completely blowing it out of proportion. But something has been off the past few days. He's just been acting so odd."

"Well…what has he done?"

"There isn't anything in particular, it's just a feeling. I'm probably being silly."

"I mean, I wouldn't jump to conclusions. But maybe you should just ask him."

"Ask him if he's cheating on me?"

"Maybe not exactly that, but you should ask him what's been going on."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe tonight…or after the feast," she laughed.

Roslyn laid back down on the bed, lost in thought once more.

…

Thranduil fidgeted with his black and gold royal robes. He stared at himself in the mirror as he adjusted, and then readjusted them. He felt nervous and he didn't know why. This was not like him. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath to relax himself.

_I wonder what she'll be wearing tonight…_

He had asked Roslyn if she needed a new dress for the feast but she had declined him, stating that she had brought something from her own world. Maybe that's why he was nervous – he didn't know what to expect. His gaze drifted to the doors, wondering if it was too early to leave to meet her.

Shirking off his anxious feeling, he took one more glance in the mirror. Finally happy with his appearance he sauntered out of his chambers and down the hall. His pace was leisurely and his eyes were trained on the end of the corridor, waiting for her to show with baited breath. A moment later, she turned the corner and there she was.

_Stunning. So absolutely stunning._

She paused for a moment at the end of the hall. The black gauzy skirt of her Reem Acra dress skimming the floor gently. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she looked back at him. Somehow, inadvertently, they ended up matching. His steel grey orbs slowly crept up her body. He took in the soft skirt that ended at her waist. Then his eyes went to the elaborately beaded golden bodice with a plunging neckline and sleeves that went down to her elbows. The nude lining gave the illusion that she might be indecently dressed and something about that was incredibly sexy to Thranduil.

He finally met her gaze as a sly smile curled his lips. He took a few steps forward and watched as Roslyn did the same. Slowly they met in the middle. Thranduil reached out for her wordlessly. His palms skimmed up her arms and he brushed back some hair off her shoulder. Slowly, he bent down and let his nose brush up the side of her neck, taking in her scent. He reached her cheek and placed a chaste kiss on it, his lips warm and soft against her skin.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Roslyn beamed up at him and watched as his eyes fell on the opal jewel around her neck. A soft smile graced his lips. He turned and offered her his arm.

"Shall we, my lady?"

The butterflies filled her stomach as her delicate fingers wrapped around his arm.

…

They entered the beautiful banquet hall together. Roslyn looked around, taking everything in. She smiled to herself at how much it was all the same, yet everything had changed from last time. Thranduil led her through the half open room with the pride and confidence that only a king could possess.

_Everyone is watching us_.

Her stomach churned at the realization.

"Some wine?" he asked her.

"_Please_!"

He arched a brow at her and poured her a goblet full. She took the offered libation and gulped down half of it quickly, trying to steady her nerves.

"Are you alright?"

"Everyone keeps staring at me!" she whispered harshly.

He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his.

"That is because they are jealous of how exquisite you are," he whispered back.

Roslyn took in a deep breath, letting his words calm her as a light flush tainted her cheeks. She let her eyes drift upwards, locking with his. She couldn't help the smile that formed as she took in the sparkle that ghosted in his eyes.

"Dance with me."

It was more of a statement than a question, but she happily accepted his proffered hand.

…

Roslyn sat alone at a table, trying to get some food into her stomach before she became too inebriated. She watched the dancing crowd as Tauriel came to join her. She sat down by her friend, resting her chin in her hands. Roslyn turned her attention to the elleth.

"Well you look happy. I guess you sorted things out with Maethor?"

"I mean…" she paused, "I didn't really ask him about anything. But he seems back to normal today. He's been so sweet. He brought me flowers earlier and he's just being so caring and attentive. Maybe it really _was_ nothing."

"I guess."

"Oh don't ruin it. I want to be happy."

Roslyn sighed, "I know. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Tauriel frowned back, "I'm willing to take the risk."

"How can you just be so sure like that?"

"Because I love him. And so I have to trust him. And deep down, my gut tells me he could never really cheat on me. I think I just let my imagination run away with me."

"Are you certain that's what it is? You don't think that maybe that was your gut telling you something was wrong earlier?"

Tauriel's frown deepened, "You know, you don't always have to expect the worst to happen…not everyone is going to disappoint you. Maybe for once you should stop thinking so much and doubting yourself. Go with your heart and take a leap of faith."

With that, the elleth stood up and turned to leave.

"I thought we were talking about you here?!" Roslyn called after her.

She huffed and watched her retreating back. Her stomach twisted with anxiety at Tauriel's words. She let her gaze drift back out over the dancing crowd as she took a large swig of her wine.

…

Thranduil stood there speaking with one of his advisors. He took a long draught of his wine, desperately wanting to be freed of the boring discussion.

"Do you mind if I borrow our dear king?" came a melodious voice behind him, like an angel answering his prayer.

"Of course, my lady!"

Arwen laughed lightly as she looped her arm through Thranduil's and guided him away.

"You looked as if you needed rescuing!"

"You read my mind," he chuckled back.

She picked up a wine glass and sipped at it with a delicacy that only an elven lady could possess.

"So who is she, really?" her eyes trained on Roslyn.

Thranduil followed her gaze. He observed Roslyn as she sat talking with Tauriel. He sighed deeply, not quite sure how to answer the loaded question.

"My lord, I've been looking for you!"

Thranduil turned his head to his left, for once slightly happy to see Reina.

"It would seem that I've danced with just about everyone tonight…except you," she gazed up at him through her lashes like she often did.

"I'm sure there are plenty of better dance partners for you than I," he replied.

Arwen laughed at his side.

"Somehow I doubt that," she all but whispered.

His gaze narrowed slightly, head cocking to the side as he observed her.

"Come now," she said coyly, "don't you want to show me how it should be done?"

Her voice was laced with innuendo, but Arwen did not seem to pick up on it.

"Oh Thranduil, grant the poor elleth her wish. Dance with her!" She pushed him lightly towards Reina.

Thranduil frowned slightly, not seeing a way out of this without being completely rude to his guests. He stretched his hand out reluctantly. Reina smirked up at him, her eyes still smoldering as she placed her small hand in his. He led her out onto the floor.

"One dance," he told her quietly.

"That's all I ask for," was her impudent reply.

She pressed up against him more closely than was necessary as he whirled her around the dance floor.

"You are trouble," he growled in her ear.

"So I've been told," she was unfazed.

"You're much too young to be behaving like this. You don't know what you're asking for."

"I'm not as young as you think. Nor as innocent."

The music finally came to a close. Thranduil pushed away, practically shoving her from him. His eyes ran over to Roslyn's table. Empty. His attention snapped back to Reina as she came up close to him again, her fingers brushing against his.

"I know you're just as attracted to me as I am to you. You don't need to deny it. And you don't need to worry about turning it into something it's not. It's just one night…I'll be gone tomorrow after all," she whispered up at him.

Thranduil scowled in distaste. He grabbed her arms roughly, creating distance between them.

"You need to know your place," he growled forcefully.

Pushing her away, he stormed out, desperate to find Roslyn.

…

Her eyes were glued to them as they moved fluidly across the dance floor. Reina's black hair swayed slightly against her deep blue gown with every turn.

_They look so good together – like proper Elven royalty. _

Roslyn tried to quash the storm of jealousy bubbling up inside of her.

_He said there was nothing going on between them. You need to trust him. Like Tauriel said, stop over analyzing everything!_

They were so close now, their bodies practically molding into each other. She couldn't stand it anymore. Getting up swiftly, she left the feast and made her way to their spot in the little garden. She stood at the edge of the water and watched the moon reflecting off the falls. Distanced from the party now, she felt silly and embarrassed by her reaction.

_He should be able to dance with another girl without you freaking out!_

(Down on Life – Elliphant)

"Ugh!" she cried out in frustration.

But deep down, she knew it was because she still felt insecure in their relationship. Taking a calming breath, she felt a newfound resolution.

_You can do this. Take a leap of faith. Let yourself love him…it's ok to love him. _

Roslyn whirled around at the rustle of bushes. Thranduil stood there gazing at her, bathed in the moonlight.

"_Roslyn_."

They stepped up to each other, mere inches apart.

"Roslyn, please understand…That wasn't…"

She cut him off as she stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

"I know," she whispered.

Pulling back she looked up at him.

"I got jealous, and it was silly. I know I don't have anything to be jealous about."

"No, you don't. She's nothing. Absolutely nothing to me."

His palms drifted up her back as he ran his nose along her jawline. He smiled as he felt her shudder lightly.

"Come back with me," he whispered softly as he placed a feather light kiss at the base of her jaw.

"Come back to my chambers…and stay the night."

He trailed his lips down her neck, making her shiver as she clutched the fabric of his robes.

"_Please_," he coaxed her.

"_Thranduil_," came out her breathy reply.

His fingers continued to run up and down her back as his lips made their way down her chest. He followed the plunging neckline of her dress as he kissed in between her breasts.

"Stay with me," he tempted her again.

Roslyn felt like she was slowly losing her mind as his lips worked on her. She felt relaxed and free from the wine. Tauriel's words echoed in her head.

_Take a leap of faith…stay the night._

_Why not? You know you want to…_

Slowly, she opened her lust-hazed eyes and nodded at him. She watched as his eyes darkened with desire and a smug half smile tugged at his mouth.

…

They were in the middle of his bed, their clothing long since forgotten on the floor. She sat in his lap, facing him. Roslyn moaned loudly and threw her head back, her hair splayed out behind her like a waterfall as she leaned back slightly, giving him better access to her clavicle. Their hips moved against each other, slowly, tantalizingly, driving each other crazy.

She opened her eyes and examined him. His biceps rippled from the strain of supporting her. The sight of his strong arms only turned her on all the more. She bucked against him as he growled and nipped her neck.

Their seated position didn't allow for a lot of movement, but it was intimate and forced them to slow down, to take their time. She leaned forward again, holding him close to her as their lips met. The kiss was slow and passionate. They panted as the tension began to build.

Roslyn whimpered into his mouth, growing desperate for release. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her move up and down, hitting her G-spot with each thrust. The sensation was so intense that she felt as if her eyes might roll into the back of her head.

"Roslyn, look at me," he asked.

Mustering as much will power as she could, she pried her eyelids apart. Thranduil's gaze was intense, a fire burned in his eyes as he watched her nearly fall apart in his arms.

"Stay the night with me," he pleaded.

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

_Why the hell not…_

She opened her eyes again and nodded slowly. He pressed into her deeply, causing them both to gasp.

"Promise me," he whispered breathily, "I want to hear you say it."

She gazed at him, examining his face as some indescribable emotion etched itself onto his features. He was so open in that moment, laying everything out before her. She smiled slightly to herself as a realization dawned on her. She hadn't done it on purpose, but somehow, she had managed to bring the mighty Elven king to his knees.

"I promise," she breathed against his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooo…what do you think!? Also, if you all were interested in seeing Roslyn's dress, I really tried to put in a link but it just didn't work. Look up the Reem Acra Pre-Fall 2015 collection. It's one of the last dresses in the collection and you can probably figure out which one from my description, though the skirt is actually white instead of black (Gold top, white skirt).


	9. Revelations

The Return

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my characters Roslyn and Maethor – they are my own creations and are not meant to resemble anyone else's OCs in any way.

**A/N:** Well it looks like my updates may not be quite as quick as they were before, but hopefully I can at least keep posting once a week. Please be patient with me :)

Chapter 9: Revelations

* * *

Thranduil woke up in the early hours of the morning with Roslyn still wrapped in his arms. His eyes darted over her face, taking in her soft and relaxed features. Slowly, he bent his head down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He stilled as she began to stir. She stretched and shifted slightly, inadvertently pressing her naked breasts up against him.

He felt himself begin to harden immediately. His fingers ran lightly up and down her spine, trying to rouse her from her sleep. He was ready for a morning romp. Roslyn shivered slightly and tried to brush his hands away. But he was persistent. His lips continued to lay gentle kisses on her face as his fingers skimmed over every piece of her naked flesh that he could reach.

Finally, her eyes fluttered open. She looked confused for just a moment before realizing where she was. Looking up at Thranduil blearily, she smiled.

"Good morning," he whispered into her hair.

"And good morning to you."

He continued to pet her, his efforts only increasing now that she was awake.

"Mmmm, that feels nice…."

He smiled against her neck before running his tongue down to the junction with her shoulder.

"Thranduil, what are you doing?" she grinned.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

He rolled her over onto her back and pressed her into the mattress.

"You're insatiable!" Roslyn giggled.

"Yes. And it's all your fault."

She moaned as he pressed his hips against hers, allowing her to feel his full and hard length. He kissed her deeply as his fingers traveled down her side, to her hip, and then lower still. He felt her gasp against his lips as he finally reached her sensitive spot between her legs.

"I can stop if you want," he mumbled into her ear.

"Don't you dare."

"Well if you insist."

He smirked down on her as he pressed the head of his cock against her entrance. Roslyn wrapped her arms under his and clutched onto his shoulders. Little by little he pushed in and out of her, going deeper each time, slowly coaxing her body to relax. She was gasping before long.

"_Please_, I want to feel _all_ of you!" she begged him.

"Whatever you want, my lady," he replied huskily.

Slowly, Thranduil pressed all the way into her, letting his hard cock fill her completely. They both moaned loudly, close to release already. They began to rock against each other, slowly at first, then quickly picking up the pace. Their pants and breathy moans filled the room. A few short moments later, Roslyn felt herself fall over the edge.

"_Thranduil!_" she cried as her walls clamped down around him.

He continued to thrust hard for a few more moments before he joined her in mind-numbing bliss.

"_R-Roslyn_," he moaned.

They laid there panting as they reveled in the ecstasy of their orgasms.

"Yes…this _is_ a good morning," Roslyn laughed.

…

She sat curled up in a chair by the fire, reading another book she had stolen from Thranduil's library. Despite the warmth coming from the hearth, she shivered, feeling a chill in the air. Getting up she made her way into Thranduil's bedroom and then into his closet. She poked around until she found a nice and warm cloak. She threw it on over her shoulders and walked back out into the antechamber.

Standing by the little table, she gazed out the window as she nibbled on a pastry. She did a little double take as she noticed the small white flakes fluttering to the ground.

"It's snowing!" she squeaked out in excitement.

It had been three weeks since the feast and since Arwen and her company had left. Roslyn hadn't even realized that autumn had slowly transformed into winter. She stood there and watched the beautiful snow start to blanket the world outside.

_Three weeks. Three weeks since I practically moved in with him._

The thought sent a little thrill through her. She smiled slightly to herself as she buried her nose in the cloak and inhaled his scent.

Although she still had her own room, where she still kept most of her things, she had spent every night since the feast in Thranduil's chambers. A few dresses and some of her odds and ends had found their way into his rooms as well, but if he minded, he didn't let on. Butterflies filled her stomach as she contemplated all of this. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Roslyn called.

Tauriel poked her head in and looked around cautiously.

"Hey…"

Roslyn laughed, "Come on in! He's not here. He's been locked in his study and working away most of the morning."

Tauriel stepped inside and closed the doors behind her. Roslyn examined her. She had a funny look on her face, as if she were bursting to say something.

"Are you ok?"

The elleth walked up to her friend and grabbed her gently by the arms with shaking hands.

"Tauriel, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

A cold trickle of fear ran down her spine.

"M-Maethor…"

"Oh no! No no no! He cheated on you didn't he?! That bastard! What the hell was he thinking?! How could he do that?!"

"No! No, he didn't! He…he…he asked me to bind with him. Roslyn, he wants to spend the rest of eternity with me."

Roslyn immediately shut up, completely at a loss for words.

"So he…proposed to you?"

"Yes!" Tauriel cried as a large smile spread over her face.

"Ahhhh!" Roslyn launched herself at the elleth and threw her arms around her in a bear hug.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I think I'm still in shock! This is why he's been acting so funny! He told me he was afraid I'd guess what he was planning. So he was avoiding me to make sure he wouldn't give anything away."

"Oh Tauriel! I'm _so_ happy for you!"

Roslyn grabbed her hand and led her over to the chaise near the fire. The two friends sat down and began to talk excitedly.

"So binding is basically like getting married is in my world?"

"Well, sort of. Getting married is really just part of it. When we bind, our very souls are tied together. You have to be really sure that you love each other, because you're promising to spend eternity with them."

Roslyn pondered over this as Tauriel went on to describe all that she had to do to plan their ceremony.

…

She couldn't identify why, but a funny feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach ever since Tauriel's visit that morning. Roslyn sat at the small table in the antechamber and stared at her plate full of food. She had barely seen Thranduil all day and as odd as it may seem, she missed him.

Right at that moment, he walked through the doors looking tired. He threw off his robes and came over to her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry I've been so absent today," he told her as he sat down at the table.

"It's ok. Did you get a lot done?"

"Yes. Plenty of meetings and decisions and paperwork," he sighed.

"You look drained."

He gave her a weak half smile as he filled his plate. Roslyn continued to stare at him, watching him eat. She forked a bit of fruit but could barely stomach it.

"Is everything alright?"

She looked up at him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're not eating anything. Are you feeling ill?"

"No, no. I'm just not that hungry."

She shoveled some food into her mouth to appease him.

"You know, I think I might go to the library and explore the books a bit more. See what I can find."

She didn't even have to specify which library, he already knew.

"Anything in particular you're looking for? Perhaps I can help you find it."

"No, I just want to browse. And you should get some sleep. It's getting late and I can tell you're worn out."

She got up to leave. He grabbed her arm gently as she walked past him. Roslyn turned and looked down at the Elven king. She watched as his soft eyes searched her face.

"You swear you're alright?"

She bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes," she smiled.

…

(Beautiful Drug – Thievery Corporation)

After a short search she finally found what she had been looking for. It was a large black book, leather-bound with gold writing etched into the spine. She sat down in her favorite spot and stoked the fire a bit. Curling her feet up under her she began to flip through the pages. Various old elven traditions and customs flashed before her eyes. Roslyn finally stopped once she'd reached the page on binding.

She sat there for some time reading and rereading the couple of pages describing the ceremony and magic behind the binding. It seemed like a beautiful tradition to her – something special and far more valued than the typical marriage she was used to seeing. Her stomach flipped as she thought about Thranduil. For just a moment she let her mind wander into a fantasy where they had a future together.

Then as if on cue, he seemed to materialize right there in the library. Her glazed over eyes came back into focus. He stood before her in leggings and a light, casual tunic.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping?"

"I wasn't so tired after all."

"Oh."

He cocked his head as he observed her.

"Found something interesting to read?"

"Um, yes. I guess you could say that."

She set the book face down beside her and unfurled her legs. Standing up, she stretched languidly. Thranduil walked over to her and brushed the hair out of her face. Roslyn looked up at him and almost gasped. He looked like a god standing there in the dim room, with nothing but the firelight illuminating him. His eyes were dark and intense as he gazed back at her. She felt a thrill run through her at the dangerously sexy look on his face.

Slowly, he bent his head down, bringing his lips to hers is a sultry kiss. She felt herself melt against him as one hand cupped her cheek while the other wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer. He angled her head and the kiss grew deeper, his tongue exploring her mouth. Roslyn felt the incredible need for him burn inside her, stronger than ever. Her emotions whirled and she felt herself grow wet. Her hands reached for his tunic, untying the lacings with a sense of urgency.

He continued to assault her mouth as his deft fingers unlatched each button on the back of her dress. He pulled it down off her arms as she tugged at his leggings. They stood before each other completely naked, the firelight bouncing off their slick skin. Thranduil pulled back and looked at her.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Roslyn felt her stomach flip at the words. Her heart pounded furiously as he laid her down on the plush rug. His lips ran down her throat and between her breasts. His palm glided over her skin as he continued down her stomach. She arched her back, lost in the sensation. His lips kissed the sides of her ribcage and then under her breasts. She felt his tongue swirl around a nipple while his hand massaged the other breast. She moaned softly, spurring him on.

Thranduil felt so hard it was getting painful. He gazed down on her and his heart tugged at the sight. She was exquisite, the fire casting a flattering shadow across her naked body. But most importantly, she was all his. He felt intoxicated by her as she arched her back, begging for more. Her head rolled back and her dark hair splayed out over the white rug.

He finally made his way back to her mouth, desperate to taste her again. Their lips met with an electric shock. She nipped at his lower lip and he moaned in response. He felt her pressing her hips up against his, desperate to feel him inside of her. His right hand skimmed down her waist, holding her still.

Slowly, Thranduil pushed inside of her. He hissed at the sensation as Roslyn gasped. They locked eyes as he filled her completely. She brought her left knee up to angle them better. His hand brushed up her thigh, grabbing her flesh as he pulled out and thrust back in, slow and hard. They took their time, their lovemaking passionate and unhurried.

Roslyn could barely stand it as the torrent of emotions rushed through her.

_I love you._

They moved together leisurely, letting the pleasure build to an ultimate crescendo. Their lips hovered so close, almost touching, as they came together. They cried out softly, letting their orgasms wash over them. For several long moments, they lay together, limbs tangled and bodies slick with sweat.

Thranduil pulled out and rolled over onto his back. Roslyn scooted over and laid her head down on his chest, enjoying the post-coital hum of her body. He ran his fingers softly up and down her spine. The fire crackled as they enjoyed the intimate moment together.

"Will you come back to my chambers?" he asked.

Roslyn smiled softly, her cheek still pressed against his skin. She felt the butterflies in her stomach and her heart thudding in her chest.

"Yes."

Slowly, they stood back up, their legs still weak and shaking. They got dressed in a comfortable silence. Finally, Roslyn turned towards him and held her hand out, waiting for him to take it.

"You go on. I'll be right behind you. There's one more thing I need to do."

Roslyn searched his face for a moment.

"Alright."

He watched as she left the library. Once he heard the door close, he turned and picked up the long forgotten book, examining the page she had been reading. His brow furrowed in confusion.

_Binding?_

His heart filled with an emotion that confused him as he allowed himself to fantasize for just a moment. He laid the book back down and walked out of the library, lost in thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Well congrats to a small handful of you all who guessed at where I was going with Tauriel and Maethor! Hehe

Anyway, I know there wasn't too much that happened in this chapter, but I have some more good stuff planned that's coming up. So please review!


	10. Unexpected Surprises

The Return

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my characters Roslyn and Maethor – they are my own creations and are not meant to resemble anyone else's OCs in any way.

**A/N:** Well it looks like my updates may not be quite as quick as they were before, but hopefully I can at least keep posting once a week. I'm in the middle of job interviews so please be patient with me :)

Chapter 10: Unexpected Surprises

* * *

(Figure It Out – Royal Blood)

One week. It had been one week since Tauriel had told her about the engagement, which, for whatever reason, they were keeping under wraps for the time being.

It had been one week since she found out about the Elven tradition of binding. And it had been one week since something had changed. Something was off with her. Something was not right. At all.

Roslyn sat now cross-legged on her own bed, nervous and wired. She chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at the offending object. Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling as she tried to remember.

"Nooo…that can't be right."

Her eyes drifted back to the floor as a small whine escaped her lips. She shook her head and began to count on her fingers.

"Ugh! Why can't I remember?!" she cried out to the empty room.

Getting up off the bed, she began to pace, her gaze constantly drifting back to the object. She felt her stomach start to twist painfully and her mouth grow dry.

"_No_," she said firmly.

"No, no, no."

She paused in the middle of the room and began to count again. A slow panic began to build inside of her as her eyes flickered back to her duffle bag once more. Unable to take it any longer, she walked over and yanked the zipper shut with more force than was necessary. Storming out of the room, she tried to forget about the unused box of tampons that was now safely hidden from view.

She didn't know how long she had been aimlessly walking the halls, but it hadn't helped. She was still unbelievably shaken and was no closer to digesting this new realization. Taking in a deep breath, Roslyn turned on her heel and speed walked in the opposite direction. She arrived at her destination in no time. Rapidly banging on the door, she waited impatiently, shifting her weight from foot to foot. A moment later, the door cracked open. Roslyn moved to push her way into the room before realizing that it was, in fact, Maethor who had opened the door.

"Oh," she stepped back, slightly shocked.

Surprise registered on his face as he took in her frazzled appearance.

"Um… I think I'll go make myself busy… elsewhere…"

"Thank you!" she breathed out as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Who was that…?" Tauriel trailed off as she spotted her friend.

"Hey! Where'd Maethor go?" she asked confused.

"He realized that we needed some alone time," she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Tauriel, I…oh God…I have… a _big_ problem…"

"What happened?"

Roslyn began to pace, unable to sit still. Tauriel watched her, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"I…I…ohhhhh!" she whined, unable to get the words out.

"Ok, take a deep breath. Come and sit down," Tauriel patted the bed beside her.

Roslyn did as she was told. The two friends sat cross-legged, facing one another. Finally looking up from the bed, they locked eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant."

There was a long stretch of silence as they just looked at each other.

"WHAAATTT?!" Tauriel cried in delight as a huge grin spread over her face.

"What are you so happy about?!" Roslyn wailed.

"What is there _not _to be happy about?!"

"_Everything!_ I-I'm not ready for this! And we've just planted our feet on solid ground. Things are finally good between us. I don't want to ruin it."

"What in the world makes you think that having a baby will ruin things? Oh gosh, Roslyn, you're carrying Thranduil's baby…you're carrying _Thranduil's_ baby!"

"Yes. I know. You don't have to keep repeating it. And anyway, I'm not positive. I can't remember the last time I had my period…"

"So you haven't been to see the healers yet, to confirm the pregnancy?"

"…No."

"What are you waiting for?"

"My period?"

Tauriel stared at her blankly for a moment.

"I think you already know the answer. And you just don't want solid proof."

Roslyn made a face.

"I'm not ready to have a baby…to be a mother. What's even worse is this…"

She reached into a pocket and pulled out a crumpled envelope.

"What is that?"

"Another letter from my boss, asking if I'm still alive. I got it yesterday. He's starting to get frustrated with me and I'm afraid that any day now he's going to tell me I need to come back or I'm fired."

"You're going back? Again?"

"Yes! Maybe? I don't know. We haven't talked about it. We haven't talked about anything. And that's the problem. I don't know where we stand. I'm basically living with the elf and I have no clue what we are. I mean, what am I? His girlfriend?"

Tauriel giggled.

"I've told you before, you need to just sit him down and have a heart to heart. Tell him what you're telling me."

"You know it's not that easy with him."

"It can be. He might surprise you."

Roslyn took in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I don't know. I just…I can't do this alone Tauriel. Can you imagine what it would be like if I went home with a half elf, half human child? To a world that has never seen elves before? It would be some weird and freaky attraction for everyone. And I…I can't be a single mother. I'm too young. I never saw myself having children at this age. Maybe in five years, but not now."

Taureil sat silent for a few moments.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…I don't know if I want to keep it."

"You should really tell Thranduil. So the two of you can make this decision together."

Roslyn's face contorted in frustration.

"Why? It's _my_ body. Why does he get a say?!"

"But it's his child too."

"Tauriel! You're supposed to be on my side here! I need your support. This isn't easy for me. It's my body…not his. And a baby shouldn't be brought into this world by a mother who doesn't want it."

Tauriel's face fell.

"So I guess you've already made your decision then," she spoke quietly.

Roslyn felt like she was on the verge of tears. The lump in her throat was hard to swallow and she felt her heart ache. Tauriel was supposed to be on her side. She was supposed to make this easier for her, to tell her it was going to be ok no matter what she decided to do. She was supposed to be there for her.

"I should go," she said softly without meeting the elleth's eyes.

"Just think about it. Please. You have some time, so think about it."

…

Roslyn finally returned to Thranduil's chambers late that evening. She had skipped dinner and spent her time wandering the gardens and hiding out in the library. She thought through every scenario and each one scared her more than the last. She walked inside feeling drained.

Thranduil sat in the bed reading, his chest already bare. He glanced up at her from his book, his expression softening.

"Hello there. I missed you at dinner," he stood up from the bed and approached her.

"I wasn't very hungry."

He brushed some hair out of her face and leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. She kissed him back, pressing her palms against his warm chest. He deepened the kiss, placing his hands lightly on her hips and drawing her closer. Her stomach twisting with anxiety.

_Just relax. It's fine. Everything's ok._

But she just couldn't shake the feeling. She pushed against him. Thranduil drew back and looked at her, brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I'm just not really in the mood."

He cocked his head in confusion and watched as she looked everywhere but at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just tried. Please don't be mad."

He stroked her arms gently.

"I'm not mad," he told her softly.

"Come, let's get into bed."

She nodded and began to undress slowly. Crawling into bed, she rolled over onto her side and faced away from him. Thranduil resumed his seated position beside her and picked up his book again.

…

Roslyn awoke to the weak morning sun shinning on her face. She stretched languidly before getting up. Throwing on a robe over her shoulders she padded out into the antechamber. Thranduil was already seated at the table, eating breakfast and looking over a scroll.

"Morning."

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?"

"Um, yeah. I guess."

She sat down across from him and filled her plate. She was famished after skipping dinner the night before. Wasting no more time, Roslyn dug into her food. Not even halfway through her plate, she felt a sudden wave of nausea. She put down the strawberry that she had been holding and sat back. Thranduil set down the scroll and looked over at her.

"Are you becoming ill?"

She shook her head 'no', not daring to open her mouth for fear of what might happen. She grabbed her glass of orange juice and sipped on it gingerly, thinking the citrus might help. But as soon as the liquid entered her mouth, she felt the vomit start to come up. Throwing her chair back she sprinted to the bathroom. Her knees hit the cold stone floor as she leaned over the toilet and retched.

She had eaten so little that it did not take long for her stomach to empty. She rested her forehead on her arm and whimpered lightly. A moment later she felt Thranduil pull her hair back and start to rub slow and soothing circles on her back. Without warning she felt herself heave again. There was no food left for her to throw up so she sat there and dry heaved, spitting out bile. Her stomach finally seemed to settle and she slumped down against the toilet.

"Maybe you are sick after all?"

Roslyn only whimpered in response. He handed her some napkins and she sat back and cleaned herself up. Slowly, he pulled her up onto unsteady legs.

"Let's get you over to the healers."

She jumped back in surprise, "No!"

Thranduil looked taken aback, shocked by her reaction.

"I mean…I'll be fine. I'm not that sick, just a stomach bug. I probably just need to rest a bit more."

He stared at her for a moment.

"Very well. But if you start feeling worse…"

"Yeah, yeah."

He grasped her by the elbow and led her back to bed.

…

Several days had passed and Roslyn was honestly surprised that Thranduil had not picked up on her morning sickness. She tried her best to hold it down, or make excuses and eat after he left, but there had been a few more episodes of her running to the bathroom to empty her stomach. And yet, he seemed to buy the lie that she had some strange stomach flu.

_Maybe it's because he doesn't really get sick himself._

Roslyn pondered this as she made her way to Thranduil's study. Tauriel had told her that she and Maethor had finally set a date for their binding and would be announcing it to the kingdom soon. And that meant one thing – a new dress. She walked in and found him seated behind his desk, working on something that looked awfully boring.

"Hey, do you have a minute?"

"Of course."

"Soooo…I need a new dress. A nice one. Like that one you had made for me before."

She smiled up at him and batted her lashes. Thranduil leaned back, folding his hands across his stomach and smirking at her.

"Oh? And what might you need a nice new dress for?"

Roslyn looked at him, never for a moment imagining that Maethor had not told him of his impending binding.

"Well…for Tauriel and Maethor's binding ceremony of course."

He blinked at her a few times, processing what she had just said.

"For their…_what?_"

"Um."

He stood up sharply, looking thunderous.

"And when is this _happy_ event taking place?"

"In two weeks?" Roslyn responded meekly, her blunder quickly apparent.

"How long have you known about this?"

"Well the date was just set this morning…but he asked her to bind with him some time ago…" she trailed off, suddenly afraid of the look on his face.

He took in a deep breath through his nose.

"Excuse me."

He stormed out of the room, his regal robes billowing behind him. Roslyn stood there in shock for a moment.

_Oh man. What have I done?_

Without another thought, she sprinted out of the room and after the Elven king.

…

(Re-Offender – Travis)

Thranduil paced back and forth, furious. He glared at Maethor as the younger elf sat on his bed.

"What the hell were you thinking?! How can you bind with her?!"

Roslyn stopped dead in her tracks right outside of Maethor's chambers. She could hear the king yelling at him and instantly felt bad for accidentally divulging their secret.

"I _love_ her! That's how!"

"She is a _Silvan_ elf," he growled lowly.

"_That_ is exactly why I didn't tell you! I knew this was how you'd react! Which is ridiculous! You know Tauriel. She is a good fighter and an excellent captain. Yet you can't get over the fact that she's a Silvan elf. Well guess what? _I'm_ the one binding with her and I don't care!"

"I _won't_ allow it!"

"You don't have to! No one is asking for your permission!"

"I am your king!"

"Don't you dare pull that on me Thranduil."

He was on his feet now. The two stood almost nose-to-nose, fuming like enraged bulls.

"You are like my brother. And though I do not require it, I would like your blessing."

Thranduil balked.

"She is not worthy of you."

"I love her. And you know that is a lie."

They stood there, staring at each other for a few long and silent moments. Finally, Maethor backed down and turned away.

"I wouldn't think twice about supporting you if you were binding with Roslyn," he spoke softly now.

"She is a human, but I know you love her. I know how happy she makes you. And _that_ makes me happy. I would want you to follow your heart. And so I would stand by your side with pride as the two of you bound your souls together. I only ask that you do the same for me, brother."

Roslyn stood outside and beamed at Maethor's words.

_I always did like him._

Thranduil felt disoriented and like the wind was knocked out of his sails at the elf's words. He couldn't wrap his brain around it all and he couldn't accept what Maethor was telling him. So he lashed out. Throwing his head back, he let out a cold and mirthless laugh.

"_Bind_ with Roslyn? Are you insane? I am _not_ binding myself to that girl! And you are not binding yourself to Tauriel. And that's final."

They glared at each other, neither one aware of the suddenly heartbroken woman standing outside the door.

Roslyn felt her heart splinter right then and there. Her hand slowly drifted to her stomach as the tears stung her eyes. She felt the sudden panic welling up inside of her. Not waiting around to be discovered, she took off for her own chambers.

…

She made it safely inside before collapsing on the floor, her back to the door. She drew her knees up to her chest and sobbed.

_You fool. How could you ever think that maybe he would want you to stay this time? That having a baby with him might actually be a good idea? That he might actually want that?_

Her heart ached painfully in her chest as she realized that deep down inside, she wanted to keep the baby. She wanted to tell Thranduil, and she wanted him to be thrilled about it. But now all illusions were shattered and she was left with the cold and ugly truth.

_You were never anything more than a plaything for him._

…

Maethor shook his head as a sad smile formed on his lips.

"You are so blind. Why do you do this to yourself?"

Thranduil bristled at his words but Maethor held up a hand, silencing him.

"Let me finish. You are destroying your life, and hers as well. You can't keep doing this – pulling her in every direction. Enough is enough. Tell her you love her. We both know that you do. And we both know that you want to bind with her. And that's ok."

Thranduil's shoulders slumped as he sat down heavily on the bed. Maethor walked over, placing a reassuring hand on him.

"Why is this so difficult for me?"

"Because it is not turning out the way you always imagined. You thought you would have an elven queen at your side, one of noble birth. And here you are, hopelessly in love with a silly human girl," Maethor chuckled fondly.

Thranduil ran his hands down his face, mulling over his words.

"Do you think the kingdom would ever accept her as my queen?"

"Without a doubt."

"I love her."

"I know… but does she?"

Thranduil swallowed hard.

"You and Tauriel will be happy together."

"I know," Maethor smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I know there are some very controversial topics in this chapter. Please understand that I did not write this to start a pro life/pro choice debate, so take it easy in your reviews. ^_^


	11. Truths

The Return

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my characters Roslyn and Maethor – they are my own creations and are not meant to resemble anyone else's OCs in any way.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your support and your patience everyone! Sorry this took so long.

Chapter 11: Truths

* * *

Roslyn wiped at her cheeks before taking in a calming breath.

_Fuck him. You don't need him. You're stronger than this. _

She pushed herself up off the ground and walked into the bathroom to wash her face. She stared at herself in the mirror.

_You are strong. And if you want to keep this baby, you should. And if you don't, then don't. You can do this. _

Feeling empowered by her own pep talk, she walked out into the hall to find Thranduil. It did not take her long, for he was coming for her as well. They met in the hallway, neither one saying anything for a beat. Thranduil opened his mouth to speak, but Roslyn silenced him with her hand.

"I need to say something."

"Alright."

"This," she motioned between them, "this isn't working for me anymore."

She paused for a moment as a look of shock came over his face.

"I know we never made any promises to each other, but I just can't do this, whatever it is that we're doing. I'm not happy and it's just not enough."

"So this is how you feel?"

"Yes."

"What happened? What is it that changed from this morning?"

"I guess I was finally honest with myself."

He stared at her wordlessly.

"You know, we started out with a strictly professional relationship. We should just go back to that. I mean, that _is_ why I'm here after all. And who knows how much time I have left in Middle Earth anyway? My boss is getting impatient."

His face hardened as she talked. A swirl of emotions filled his chest as he struggled to find the right words.

"Well, if that is what you truly want…"

"It is."

"Then so be it. I have some other things to attend to. Good day my lady."

He gave her a curt nod and brushed past her. Roslyn swallowed, trying to calm her nerves.

_You did it. _

She looked over her shoulder and watched Thranduil's retreating form. He did not turn back around.

…

Thranduil sat brooding in his study. His gaze was trained on the fire, but he did not see it. The door opened slowly as Maethor entered. He walked over to the desk and poured himself some strong mead before joining his friend.

"I guess it didn't go so well?"

"She ended things."

"You told her you loved her and she called it off?!"

"No."

"Wait, what? Now I'm confused."

"I didn't tell her."

"What?!"

"I didn't have the chance to. Before I could open my mouth she told me she wasn't happy with me. That she wanted things to go back to being business-like and cordial between us. It is over. She does not want me."

Maethor thought over this for a few minutes.

"So that's it? After everything, you're just going to let her go that easily? You're not even going to fight for her?"

"I told you, I don't make her happy. And I want her to be happy."

…

Roslyn cocked her head to the side as she examined herself in the mirror. Despite what had happened two weeks prior, Thranduil had not disappointed her with the dress. It was exquisite. The almost sheer skirt was embroidered in beautiful rose gold beads that rose up to fill the bodice in an almost tree branch pattern.

The day of Tauriel and Maethor's binding had finally arrived. Although she felt happy for her friend, something was still not sitting well with her. Her fingers brushed over her stomach as her eyes glazed over in thought. Although she hated to admit it, she missed him. Her hand subconsciously went to the jewel around her neck. Her heart still ached as she thought about what she really missed most. It wasn't the sex – although that was sorely lacking now. It was simply _him_ – his company, his conversation, his embrace. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before making her way down to the ceremony.

…

She sat in the front row near the aisle and watched the lovely and touching ceremony. The space was filled with white and silver decorations, candles burning everywhere. The look was soft and intimate, like an otherworldly winter paradise. Tauriel was stunning in her dress – ethereal even. The soft silvery skirt was met with a diamond and crystal beaded bodice. Not even the sheer sleeves lacked sparkle. She grinned as she noticed the glimmer of tears in Tauriel's eyes as the binding magic was performed.

Roslyn closed her eyes for a moment as she sensed the undeniable feeling of eyes boring into her. Slowly, she turned her head to the right. Thranduil sat directly across from her. Their eyes locked. She shivered at the serious and intense look on his face. Something was simmering under the surface, she could see it in his steel eyes.

…

Thranduil watched her intently, completely enchanted by the image she portrayed in the dress. He had given her space for two weeks, thinking it would make things easier. But he could not keep doing this. He wanted her, he needed her, and he would be damned if he didn't make Roslyn his. Sitting there and watching Maethor bind himself to another only increased his feeling of urgency.

_That should be us._

…

Everyone was dancing and celebrating as the wine flowed freely. Roslyn found her way to Tauriel through the crowd.

"Congratulations!"

"Roslyn! Thank you so much! I just can't believe we finally did it. I'm so happy!"

Roslyn laughed at her friend.

"I can see that! The ceremony was beautiful. And Maethor looked over the moon standing there with you."

Tauriel grinned, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I promise. Don't worry about me, it's all about you two today."

"Listen…I need to tell you something."

Tauriel grabbed her hand gently and led her aside so they could speak quietly.

"What is it?"

Tauriel licked her lips nervously, "It's about Thranduil."

Roslyn waited patiently for her to continue.

"So, Maethor told me about that conversation…the one you said you'd overheard."

"Ok?"

"He said that after some poking and prodding, Thranduil finally broke down and admitted that he was an idiot and that he loved you."

Roslyn stared at the elleth blankly for a minute.

"Is this some sort of joke? I don't believe you."

"Roslyn, you know I would never do something like that to you. I'm completely serious. He told Maethor he loved you."

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. He didn't say anything when I broke things off. He didn't try to fight for us. He just let me do it. He doesn't love me. I don't know why you're telling me this now."

"Please don't be upset with me. I just thought you should know…before you did something you'd regret."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go enjoy the celebration. Don't be mad at me."

Roslyn took in a breath before hugging her friend.

"I'm not mad at you."

"Good."

"Go and have fun."

"I will! And you should do the same!"

…

(Pray to God – Calvin Harris feat HAIM)

Her eyes scanned the room, everyone was so happy – everyone but her. She watched as Maethor twirled Tauriel around the room and an unwelcome surge of jealousy arose. Turning away, Roslyn left for the lookout. She had discovered this place in one of her random wanderings and it had become another favorite hideout. It was a room, if you could call it that, with a large boulder that jutted out from the side of the mountain. Standing on the edge, one could look out over the entire forest.

She walked out onto the ledge now, watching the sun as it set over the trees. The reds and oranges of the evening sun seemed to set everything on fire. Somewhere in the distance she could just make out the lonely mountain. She hated herself for it, but a part of her wanted Tauriel's words to be true.

A soft rustling caught her attention and she whirled around. Thranduil stood there watching her. Roslyn felt her heart skip a beat as she observed his stormy eyes scan over her body. In two strides he was upon her. His arms encircled her waist as he pulled her against him. Their lips crashed against each other.

He kissed her urgently, feeling as if his heart might burst. Despite her better judgment, she pressed herself up against him as butterflies filled her stomach. They clung to each other desperately as they continued to kiss. His fingers finally found their way to the back of her dress, trying to undo the buttons.

_What the hell are you doing?!_

Roslyn shoved at him roughly as she finally came to her senses.

"What the hell was that?!"

Thranduil stepped back, panting. A confused look marred his face as he tried to figure out if he was actually supposed to answer her.

"This has got to stop! You can't keep playing with me like this. Don't you respect me at all?!"

"What the hell are you going on about?! Of course I do!"

"Then cut it out! Stop coming up and randomly kissing me! I already told you, I don't want to do this anymore. It's over."

"Well maybe I don't want it to be over!" he growled back.

"I don't care what you want!" she was yelling now, all of her stress and frustration finally finding an outlet.

"Well that's quite obvious!"

"Oh come off it! You're just mad because this is the first time your royal highness doesn't get to have what he wants!"

She panted as a slightly dizzy feeling came over her. His features contorted as he tried to rein in his anger.

"You…have _ruined_ me!" he ground out through his teeth.

"Well isn't that a…wonderful…sentiment."

A confused look fluttered over her face as her hand flew to her forehead. She felt so dizzy and lightheaded.

"Roslyn?"

She vaguely made out the worried tone to his voice before everything went black. Thranduil grabbed her and pulled her against him as she slumped. Picking her up, he carried her as quickly as possible to the healers.

…

Her eyelids felt heavy, like lead had been poured into them. She struggled but finally managed to crack them open. She recognized the ceiling immediately.

_Oh no. The healing halls._

She turned her head to the left. Thranduil sat reclined in the chair beside her bed. She searched his face and found the handful of emotions that she never thought she'd see from him – pain, sadness, hurt.

_He knows._

She let out a breath, unsure of what to say to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her softly.

She looked back up at the ceiling, trying to find the words.

"Because I wasn't sure there would be anything to tell."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Roslyn clenched her jaw, not wanting to spell it out for him. The healer walked in then, saving her from having to answer.

"Well, I have some good news. The baby is just fine. And so are you. A bit dehydrated though. Have you been eating well? Drinking enough water?"

"No. She hasn't."

Roslyn glared at him.

"How would you know?!"

"I've seen you in the dining halls. You haven't been eating at all!" he glared back.

"That's because every time I eat, I get sick! Or have you forgotten that little bit?"

She turned back to the healer, "I can't keep anything down. My morning sickness is more like all day sickness."

"Well, if you had come in sooner I could have given you a potion for that," she said crossly.

Roslyn turned her face away from the smug look Thranduil was giving her.

"How far along is she?"

"About five weeks."

Roslyn caught the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. The healer walked out and came back only a moment later. She handed Roslyn a small bottle.

"Here, one sip before each meal and you'll be fine."

She watched her expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Drink! You're not leaving here before you've had something to eat."

Roslyn complied as the healer exited to fetch some food. She came back with a tray, setting it in her lap before finally leaving the two alone again. He let her eat in silence for a while.

(Existentialism On Prom Night – Straylight Run)

"You should move back into my chambers."

"Why?"

"Because you clearly can't take care of yourself."

Roslyn rolled her eyes at him and kept eating.

"I won't have you abusing yourself like that while you're carrying my child."

"Who said it's yours?"

Thranduil arched an eyebrow at her as his hands gripped the armrests on his chair.

Roslyn looked at him sideways, "I'm just kidding. Calm down. Of course it's yours."

"That is not funny."

"Yeah, yeah. Just trying to lighten the mood. Anyway… I didn't tell you because I'm not sure I'm keeping it."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't make me repeat it."

He felt a panic well up inside his chest at her words. The thought that she wouldn't want to keep the baby never even crossed his mind.

"How can you say that?"

"How can you want to bring a child into this completely dysfunctional relationship that we have?"

"Don't be dramatic. Things aren't that bad between us…what if I want you to keep the baby?"

She stayed silent, unable to meet his eye.

"Ah yes. How could I forget? You don't care what I want."

"Look, it's my body. Not yours. I get to decide what happens to it. And besides, it's not like I'm staying here. So what are you going to do? Come visit me and the baby every few months in my world? How well would that work out?! This is just easier. We both get a clean break."

"A clean break? It that what you call it?"

She finally looked at him, her heart breaking at his expression.

"How can you do this?" he whispered, "Do I really matter that little to you? How I feel really plays no part in your decision?"

Roslyn felt tongue-tied. He was so convincing, she had to keep reminding herself of what she'd heard him say to Maethor.

"Leave the baby with me. If you want to go back to your world and be free of us, then so be it. But leave the baby with me," he pleaded.

Roslyn felt even more confused as a torrent of emotions ran through her. She desperately wanted to be alone to think.

"No. No! I already told you…I don't want a baby! I'm not ready to be a mother! And there's no way I could do that. I couldn't have a baby and then just leave it. And besides, my body will be ruined! You don't have to go through the struggle of carrying the child and then the pains of giving birth. You get to have all the fun and none of the horrors. It's my life, and my body, and I don't want to do it!"

She felt the tears start to stream down her face as she yelled at him. In truth, she wasn't sure if she believed what she was saying. But she was so confused and scared about everything that all she could do was lash out. Thranduil stood slowly, his eyes trained on the bed.

Roslyn felt horrible as she watched him. His shoulders slumped slightly and he refused to look at her. If she didn't know any better, she'd say it was the look of defeat.

"Well, it seems like you've already made your decision," he swallowed hard.

His eyes finally lifted and met hers.

"And I will respect that," he told her softly.

Roslyn opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. He straightened his back and walked out of the room swiftly, finally leaving her to her tortured thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** For those interested, Roslyn's dress is look 22 in the Elie Saab Fall 2014 Couture collection and Tauriel's is from the Elie Saab Autum/Winter 2013 Couture collection (I couldn't find the look number, sorry).

Anyhoo…what'd you all think?! Reviews please! I need some motivation right now lol :D


	12. Confessions

The Return

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my characters Roslyn and Maethor – they are my own creations and are not meant to resemble anyone else's OCs in any way.

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the awesome reviews everyone! Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Confessions

* * *

(I Don't Know You – Metro Station)

Thranduil paced around his antechamber. It had been a week since they had last spoken and he was going out of his mind. He felt like his time was running out. Any day now she would come to him and tell him the deed was done. Or that she was going home. Or even worse, _both._ He had to get out of his rooms before he broke something.

He stomped his way down to the kitchens. He was thankful for the late hour since no one was safe from his horrid temper at the moment. He threw the doors open, making Roslyn almost fall out of her chair from fright. The lone candle on the prep table illuminated her surprised features.

Thranduil let go of the door, letting it swing shut behind him. He stared at her, not exactly sure of what to do next. He watched her throat as she swallowed heavily. Something snapped inside of him and he swiftly rounded on her. She jumped off her chair and backed up until she hit the counter.

"_You._"

Roslyn felt her heart thud in her chest as she craned her neck to look at his face. His hands came up and gently skimmed up her arms, making her shiver.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? Are you really so blind?" he whispered.

"W-what are you talking about?" she breathed out.

"I love you, you foolish woman."

She was breathing hard now, her mind reeling.

"I love you," he repeated as his face inched closer to hers.

"No."

She pushed against him until he relented, allowing her to move away.

"No, you can't do this now. You're just saying that because I'm pregnant with your baby."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You can't do this to me! You don't love me! You only think you do, but it's just an illusion! It's not real!"

He walked over and grabbed her upper arms.

"Yes it is!" he hissed, "It _is _real. I _love_ you!"

"I don't believe you! You just think you do because of the baby. And when the baby comes, with all of its stresses and responsibilities, you'll realize the truth. You'll see that you never really loved me and we'll be right back to where we started."

"Why won't you listen to me?! I've been in love with you since the first time you were here! How can you not see that?"

"Is that why you sent me home to my own world?" she asked evenly.

"Will you never forgive me for my mistakes?"

"I can't do this with you anymore."

She tore her arms out of his grasp and ran out of the kitchen. Thranduil stood there a moment with fists clenched and breath heavy. He grabbed her empty water glass and spinning around, smashed it against the stone wall.

…

"So this is a nice upgrade."

"Yeah, there's more room in these chambers, since there are two of us here now. And who knows, maybe a third before long."

Roslyn turned her head and looked over at Tauriel, a grin spreading over her face.

"That soon, huh?"

"I mean, no plans. But I'm just saying…"

"Yeah, I guess these things can just happen."

She went back to examining the ceiling in Tauriel's new bedroom. The two friends were spread out comfortably on the bed as they gossiped. They were silent now, but Roslyn could feel the question hanging in the air between them – the one that Tauriel was dying to ask.

"Sooo…"

"No, I haven't done anything yet."

"You do know that by not doing anything, you're making a decision."

"I know."

They grew silent again.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

"What?"

"Keeping the baby."

Tauriel shot up immediately.

"You're going to keep it?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just…thinking out loud," she sighed, "I mean, not everything that happened between us was bad. There were a lot of good things. A lot of happy moments. And maybe this baby can be a reminder of those good times. It would be nice to have that with me when I'm back in my world..."

Tauriel threw herself back down on the bed.

"You should stay here. Even if you and Thranduil don't work out."

"We're not working out Tauriel."

"As I said, even so, you should stay. You know he'd let you. And Maethor and I could help with the baby. Everyone here would accept you both. I know you were worried about that in your world."

"It's a nice thought, but I'm not so sure Thranduil would want me to stick around at this point. We kind of had a bad blowout last night."

Tauriel looked over at her, "Well at least you two finally spoke to each other."

"More like yelled at each other."

"What happened?"

"Well, it was late last night and I couldn't sleep. So after wandering around a bit, I got hungry. I was just sitting there in the kitchen, finishing my snack, when he came bursting in. I don't think he realized I was in there at first because he looked pretty shocked to see me."

"Ok…"

"And then he just stormed over and…he was so close…and he smelled so good…and he ran his hands up my arms…" she shivered from just the memory of it.

"Roslyn, you're not about to give me a detailed account of you two having sex on the kitchen table, are you?"

Snapping out of it, Roslyn laughed lightly.

"No! Just listen!"

"Alright…but I'm just saying, you can keep that part to yourself!" Tauriel giggled.

"We didn't have sex!"

"Ok, ok. Go on."

"Anyway, he was right there, and then…he told me he loved me."

Tauriel leapt up onto her knees. She bounced on the bed in front of Roslyn in excitement as a huge grin stretched her lips.

"HE _WHAT_?!"

Roslyn rolled her eyes at her friend's antics as she sat up too.

"He finally told me he loved me."

"Why aren't you more happy about this?!"

Roslyn grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. Pursing her lips she looked at Tauriel through her lashes.

"I just don't know if I believe him."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Tauriel's shoulders slumped. She repositioned and sat down cross-legged instead.

"Why did he have to wait until now?! If he really loves me, why did he have to wait until I got pregnant to tell me?!"

"Because he's stubborn. And an idiot."

Roslyn cracked a smile.

"I'm just afraid he's only saying that because of the baby. Maybe he thinks if he tells me he loves me then I'll keep the baby."

"Don't be silly. Who would do that?"

"Thranduil."

"Even he knows better."

"Maybe. It's just awfully suspicious to me. I want him to love me for real. Not just because I'm carrying his child."

"So you think he wants the baby and not you? How does that make sense?"

"I don't know! People are weird about babies."

"Clearly."

"Taurieeellll," Roslyn whined, "I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do."

"I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. Go and talk to him – not shout at him. And tell him exactly how you feel about everything."

"It's not that easy. Things have been so…crazy between us."

"Do you trust him?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Yes you do. Think about it honestly. If it really came down to it, would you put your trust in him?"

Roslyn stayed silent for several long minutes.

Then finally, "Yes."

"And do you love him?"

"Tauriel!"

"It's an honest question. Do you?"

"I…I…"

"Just close your eyes and picture him. How do you feel?"

Roslyn did as she was told. She imagined him there with her instead of Tauriel. She imagined him running his fingers through her hair and kissing her temple. She imagined him taking her into his arms and just holding her. Then she imagined him sitting there with their infant, lulling him or her to sleep. She opened her eyes.

"I love him," she whispered.

"It might be a good idea to go tell him that. Especially since you yelled at him when he made his confession to you."

Roslyn threw her pillow at Tauriel before getting up and leaving the chambers.

…

Instead of going to find Thranduil, Roslyn went out into the gardens. She needed a minute to herself to digest her raw and honest admission. She felt nervous, almost sick to her stomach, as she thought about divulging her feelings to him.

_You love him. You know you do. You always have, ever since the first time you were here. And it's ok to be scared. _

"Well hello there."

She turned around to find Maethor behind her.

"Oh, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Just on my way back from the archery range. I must confess that I was going to steal a few flowers from the garden for my new wife," he grinned sheepishly.

Roslyn laughed, "I promise not to tell anyone."

"You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Yes, I do."

"Would you like for me to leave you alone?"

She smiled up at him, "No, I wouldn't mind some company."

"Alright then."

He held his arm out for her and Roslyn accepted gratefully. The two walked in companionable silence for a stretch until Maethor finally spoke.

"So I saw Thranduil this morning."

"Oh?"

"He told me about last night."

"Ah."

"The poor sod. Finally admits he loves you and you still deny him."

"_Maethor_," Roslyn's tone was disapproving with a hint of warning.

"I'm sorry my lady, I know it's probably not my place. But given the fact that you're best friends with my wife, I will take some liberty. You need to cut him a break. Baby or not, he loves you. He has for a long time, it's just taken him a while to be able to admit it."

Roslyn thought about his words as they became silent once more.

"I just…don't understand why he couldn't tell me sooner! If that's how he felt, he should have told me! We've had so many issues and it would have helped if he'd been honest about how he felt!" she yelled suddenly.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?!"

"Were you honest about your feelings with him?"

"I went to tell him I loved him and he told me to go home. I'm sorry if I was less than forthcoming the second time around."

Maethor frowned.

"Look, I understand where you're coming from. He can be closed off and cold and stubborn. But somehow, you managed to break down every single one of his walls. And though he won't tell you this, it scared him. His feelings for you confused him and terrified him. But is that what you really needed? You needed him to _say_ the words? Were his actions not enough? He tried to show you his love in everything that he did for you."

(Long Way Down – Robert DeLong)

Roslyn twisted her head away from him, refusing to answer. She thought back on the handful of boyfriends that she'd had in the past. 'I love you' was thrown around so easily. And yet, none of them had meant it. She hadn't meant it either when she'd said it back. And look where they had ended up.

_Maybe Maethor is right. You've been so wrapped up in everything he did wrong before, you've been blind to what he's been trying to tell you. I guess sometimes actions really do mean more than words._

She sighed as she realized how senseless she'd been.

"We've really messed things up, haven't we?"

The pair paused briefly and Maethor turned to face her.

"You can still fix it."

She looked up at him cautiously.

"You really think so? We have…done a lot to hurt each other."

"Yes, I really think so. You realize your mistakes, learn from them, and do everything in your power to never repeat them again."

"I want to keep the baby," she finally confessed.

Maethor smiled at her, "I knew you would."

"I'm scared. I have no idea what to do with a baby. And I never thought I'd be a mother at my age."

"No one knows what they're doing at first. But the nice thing is, you have friends here who care about you. And who would be happy to help."

"Thank you," she smiled genuinely at him.

"Thranduil will make a good father, I think. Maybe a little strict, but I can work on that."

"Come on now, we both know he's a big softy inside. That baby will have him wrapped around its little finger," he laughed.

She joined him in his amusement, "Ok, you're probably right. But I just can't believe this! I can't wrap my head around all of this…we're going to be parents. I can't believe he actually wants the baby."

"I know. That means you two have to get your shit straight!"

"Maethor!" she elbowed him playfully.

"And of course he wants the baby. He loves you. What a better expression of that than a child?"

Roslyn smiled to herself at his words. She felt an unfamiliar surge of excitement at the prospect of this new future for them.

"Oh!" Roslyn gripped his arm as she felt a small cramp in her stomach.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I think so."

He scrutinized her carefully.

"Come."

They resumed their leisurely walk once more. She noticed the constant sideways glances he kept giving her as they went on, but said nothing. Their moment of quiet gave her some time to let her mind wander. She thought about what it would be like to raise a child with Thranduil. A bubble of excitement and anticipation ran through her. She suddenly felt an urgency to talk to him. She needed for them to reconcile and finally air things out.

And then she felt it again. The unmistakable cramping down below. A cold chill filled her veins as she stopped dead in her tracks. Her fingers clutched Maethor's arm as her right hand flew to her stomach.

"Roslyn?"

A look of pain crossed her features as their eyes met. She watched as the color drained from his face.

"Roslyn," he said seriously, "You're bleeding."

She closed her eyes briefly before looking back at him.

"I know. I think…I think I'm having a miscarriage."

He took in a sharp breath through his nose. Without another word, he bent down and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her quickly to the healers. Neither one said a word as small whimpers escaped her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliffy! Ok, maybe I'm not that sorry ;)

Please feel free to leave some feedback!


	13. Love Is Gonna Save Us

The Return

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my characters Roslyn and Maethor – they are my own creations and are not meant to resemble anyone else's OCs in any way.

**A/N:** Ahhh, so sorry for the long delay! Things have been crazy busy for me, but I did get the job that I wanted! (Yay!)

Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews for the last chapter! You all help me stay motivated to write :D

Chapter 13: Love Is Gonna Save Us

* * *

The cramps were getting worse as Roslyn sat doubled over on the bed. Maethor paced in the doorway, not sure what to do with himself.

"Get Tauriel, please."

"What about Thranduil?"

Roslyn felt a pang of panic at the thought of Thranduil. She felt mortified and confused about what was going on.

"Tauriel," she begged.

Without another word, Maethor flew out of the room to fetch the elleth.

…

Roslyn laid on the bed in fetal position. She was still bleeding, and nothing could be done. Silent tears streaked down her face as the healers confirmed that she was, indeed, miscarrying the baby. Not long after he'd left, Maethor returned with Tauriel in tow. They paused briefly in the doorway.

"Have you told Thranduil yet?"

"No," he cast his eyes down on the floor.

"Why the hell not?!"

"She asked for you!" he whispered back.

"Send for him."

Maethor stood there undecidedly.

"Send for him!"

"Alright, alright."

Taking in a deep breath, Tauriel walked over to Roslyn's bed. She touched her arm gently.

"Hey there," she said softly.

Roslyn only sniffled in response, then scooted forward to make some room on the bed. Taking that as a sign, Tauriel laid down beside her friend. She ran her ringers through Roslyn's hair in an attempt to soothe her.

"I lost the baby," she finally spoke.

"I know."

She put her face in her hands and began to cry again. Tauriel frowned, not knowing the right thing to say.

"Tell me what I can do," she pleaded.

"I don't know," Roslyn kept crying.

"I…" then it hit her, "I want Thranduil."

Tauriel smiled softly, "He's on his way."

Roslyn sniffled, "He is?"

"Yes."

…

Maethor ran back out into the hallway. He grabbed the first the royal guard he could see.

"Find King Thranduil. Send him to the healing halls immediately. Tell him it's Roslyn."

He went back to standing watch outside of Roslyn's door. Pacing back and forth, he waited for Thranduil to arrive. It did not take long. Less than ten minutes later, he heard the unmistakable clacking of Thranduil stomping down the hallway at record speed. He rounded the corner and nearly knocked Maethor to the ground.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Thranduil…"

"It's the baby, isn't it?"

Maethor's face said it all. He watched as Thranduil struggled to compose himself.

"She lost it."

The king's eyes drifted back up to the younger elf.

"So she didn't…"

"No. We were walking in the gardens and…" he shook his head and ran his hands down his face before continuing.

"She was going to keep it, Thranduil. She wanted to keep it."

His eyes fluttered shut as he took in everything Maethor was telling him.

"Tauriel is in there with her now."

(One Last Chance – James Morrison)

He gave the elf a curt nod before walking inside. Tauriel turned her head to look at the newcomer in the room. Slowly, she stood up. Thranduil walked over, wordlessly squeezing her arm in thanks. She walked out, closing the door behind her. Thranduil stood there a moment, heart breaking as he listened to Roslyn's quiet sobbing.

He unbuttoned his coat and threw it down on the ground. Cautiously, he crawled onto the bed and turned to spoon her. Pressing his cheek up against her head, he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Shhhh, it will be alright," he whispered.

And with those words, the dam finally broke inside of her. She flipped around to face him. Fisting the fabric of his tunic in her hand, she buried her face in his chest and began to cry her heart out. Everything had finally come to a head. In that moment of clarity, she wondered why they'd ever resisted each other.

Thranduil held her close as she continued to weep. He felt his heart ache as he watched her fall apart. A large part of him was afraid that he was going to lose her completely now. There was nothing left to keep her in Middle Earth anymore. Closing his eyes, he kissed her softly on the forehead before burying his nose in her hair. His fingers grazed up and down her spine soothingly.

"It's ok, everything's going to be ok. Shhhh…"

"I was going to keep it…and now…it's all my fault!" she blubbered.

"This is _not_ your fault," he mumbled.

"No, it _is. _It _is_ my fault! I thought about getting an abortion! And now I'm being punished!"

"Don't be ridiculous. These things just happen sometimes."

He pushed the damp hair away from her face and cupped her cheek, tilting her face up so she'd look at him.

"It's not your fault. And you didn't do anything wrong."

He pressed his forehead up against hers.

"We can always try again," he whispered.

Her eyes grew wide in surprise. She sniffled a bit as she looked up at him.

"You…you want to try again? You actually _want_ to have a baby with me? You weren't just accepting the fact that I was pregnant?"

He smiled softly down at her, "Didn't you listen to anything that I said before?"

"I did…I just…didn't believe you," she admitted sheepishly.

"Roslyn," he ran his fingers through her hair, "I love you. Somehow, you managed to worm your way into my heart. And there you will stay. No matter what you decide to do next. And yes, I want to bind with you. And then, when you are ready, I want to start a family with you."

She smiled at his confession to her.

"Why did it take us so long to get here?"

"I don't know. We're both so stubborn and so guarded."

"We can't keep doing this to each other."

"No, we can't."

"I love you," she whispered up at him.

He felt a surge of joy burst through his heart at the words.

"I love you, too."

"I've loved you since the first time I was here, you know. And then when I came back, I tried so hard to resist you, to not let myself love you. I was afraid you'd just break my heart again," she finally admitted to him.

"I'm sorry. It was cruel of me to send you back. I loved you even then, but I was too afraid of what it would mean to admit it. It's taken me a while to come around. Can you forgive me?"

His eyes searched hers as he waited for her to answer. Roslyn pressed her face back against his chest as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Yes," came her muffled reply.

…

Roslyn giggled as Thranduil tugged her by the hand, urging her down the hallway.

"Slow down!" she laughed, "My legs aren't as long as yours!"

He glanced back at her petulantly, but did not slow his pace.

"_Somebody's_ impatient," she mumbled.

Thranduil whirled around, causing Roslyn to run into him. He stood there for a moment, staring down at her with intense grey eyes. Grabbing her by the waist, he ushered her into the small hallway to his left. He pressed her back into the wall and kissed her deeply.

"Of course I'm impatient," he murmured against her lips, "You've made me wait until we were properly wed."

Roslyn smirked up at him and pushed gently against his chest.

"It's more fun this way, don't you think? The anticipation…"

"I'm done waiting," he told her huskily as he pressed his hips against hers.

She felt her heartbeat pick up and her breath hitch, "Not here."

"Then run faster."

He grabbed her hand again and quickly led her back down the hallway and towards their mutual chambers. Roslyn smiled to herself as she studied the back of this head. Her mind drifted back to the last few months…

:::

Thranduil hardly left her side as she spent some days in the healing halls recovering from the traumatic ordeal. They finally took the time to speak with each other openly, laying it all out on the table. Roslyn felt as if she were in a dream, he had not only asked her to stay with him, he wanted them to bind.

But first thing was first. She needed to go back to her own world and put things in order. Once they were married, she did not plan on returning again. Thranduil was not happy about letting her go on her own, but he understood that it needed to be done. So to ensure her safety through Mirkwood, he accompanied her to the portal himself and would return for her three weeks later. Tauriel and Maethor were elated by the news and the elleth happily volunteered her services to get the planning for the binding ceremony started while Roslyn was away.

.

It felt weird coming back after so much had happened. Somewhere along the way, Mirkwood had turned into her home. This place was now no more than a foreign land from a lifetime ago. Roslyn sighed as she stood outside the elevators, building up the courage to go speak to her boss. She finally pressed the up arrow and waited nervously for the doors to open.

She straightened her shoulders and strutted down the hallway with determination. She didn't bother knocking, instead walking right into the office.

"Good morning Mr. Allen."

She watched as his mouth dropped open at the shock of seeing her.

"Roslyn! You're back! I was starting to get worried. What happened? You just stopped responding to the letters!"

"I'm sorry, there was a lot going on and I just forgot. You see, there has been a turn of events…"

"Well, please, have a seat. Don't tell me you actually got that asshole to change his mind?" he guffawed.

Roslyn frowned and remained standing.

"No thank you, I prefer to stand. And no, he hasn't changed his mind about that. But that _asshole_ is my future husband. So I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling him that."

She watched as his jaw dropped for the second time.

"He's your…you two are…wait, I'm sorry, what?!"

"That's right, we're engaged," she faltered a bit at the expression on his face.

"Look, it obviously wasn't planned…but somehow…well, we fell in love."

He continued to stare at her blankly, so taking a deep breath, she went on, "It really started the first time I was there, but things were complicated, and…ok, I guess you don't really need to know the details. The point is, I quit."

That seemed to finally spark something inside of him and he came back to his senses.

"Just wait a minute now. Don't you think you're being a bit rash? How can you just quit and go marry some…some…some elf?! Are you really prepared for the consequences? You realize you'll be giving up everything here?"

"Believe me, I've given this a lot of thought. And I'll be gaining a lot more than I'll be giving up. This is what I want. I'm sorry, but you won't be able to change my mind. So do you accept my resignation?"

He shook his head in defeat.

"I suppose I don't really have much of a choice, do I? I wish you the best of luck Roslyn, I hope you know what you're doing."

She lifted her chin and gave a satisfied smile, "Thank you. And there's one more thing. In regards to your attempts to get King Thranduil to open his lands to study and scrutiny, you should give it a rest. It's not going to happen and he's not going to change his mind. Frankly, I'm not sure he _should _change his mind. Our people are safe and happy and do not wish to be continually disturbed."

He laughed coldly at her words.

"'_Our people'_? These are not _your_ people. And they never will be. Don't kid yourself."

Roslyn scowled at his harsh words.

"King Thranduil is prepared to go to war if he has to, to protect his lands and his people. You would be wise to take heed. So leave us the fuck alone."

And with that, she turned and walked out of the office, leaving the stunned man behind. She walked quickly to her old office and cleared it out, breathing a sigh of relief as she stepped back into the elevator.

.

Roslyn spent the rest of her trip selling and giving away the things that she would not need to bring back with her to Middle Earth. She took the time to hang out with the handful of friends that actually mattered, and made sure to extend invitations for them to come and visit. This would be a little bit tricky to arrange, but she would attempt it if they ever desired to come see her.

Then there were her parents. To say that they were shocked at the news would be an understatement. Although they were not particularly a tight knit family, saying goodbye was hard. She invited them to come and visit her in Middle Earth as well, but she doubted that they ever would. The three weeks flew by in the blink of an eye and once everything was settled, it was time for Roslyn to return home – to go back to Thranduil.

:::

He burst through the doors of their chambers and turned around to lock them impatiently. Spinning back around, he stepped up to his new bride. Thranduil ran his hands up her arms and into her hair.

"_Finally_," he breathed as his lips met hers.

:::

Roslyn was impressed by the amount of work that Tauriel had managed to complete in the two weeks that she'd been gone. She was left with only a few minimal decisions mainly on decorations and her gown. She reveled in the few weeks that led up to their binding ceremony. Before she knew it, the day had finally arrived.

Roslyn stood there nervously patting down the fabric of her beautiful gown. The soft white chiffon skirt flowed down from her waist and the nude bodice was covered in gorgeous crystals that ran up and off her shoulders.

Her breath caught in her throat when she finally entered the room. Candles of all sizes were lit up everywhere and beautiful flowers in all sorts of fall colors littered the room. The effect was breathtaking – like the autumn forest at sunset.

She felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest as she made her way to Thranduil. He stood there, waiting for her, in his regal silver attire. His royal crown sat elegantly upon his head and his trademark smirk graced his lips. Although practically the entire kingdom was there to witness their binding, she could not take her eyes off of him.

Thranduil felt his heart skip a beat when she finally entered the room. There were no words to describe how striking she looked that evening. He felt his stomach flutter with anticipation as she finally made her way to him. As he gazed into her eyes, he could not believe that he was at last making this woman his wife and his queen. He went through the steps of the binding ceremony as if on autopilot, his mind too preoccupied by the beauty before him. They felt the jolt of magic between them as they finally sealed their vows with a kiss.

They danced, ate, and drank the evening away. Various elves came up to congratulate them here and there throughout the night. In the end, Maethor had been right – Roslyn was accepted as the new queen with open arms. Finally, as the hour grew late, Thranduil deemed it acceptable for them to quietly sneak out.

:::

(Love Is Gonna Save Us – Benassi Bros)

Roslyn let out a small sigh of contentment as their lips finally met. The kiss started out slow and hesitant, as if they were getting to know each other all over again. It had been several long months since they had lain together, making this moment feel new and exciting. It did not take long for things to heat up between them.

Thranduil bent her head back and deepened the kiss. His tongue swirled around hers and his teeth nibbled at her bottom lip, making her moan into his mouth. Roslyn couldn't take it anymore; she yanked at his robes, shoving them roughly off his shoulders. He chuckled lowly as he helped her out of her dress. Kicking off their shoes, they made their way into the bedroom, lips still locked and hands roving everywhere.

He grabbed her slim waist and tossed her onto the bed. Thranduil stood there for a moment, admiring his naked wife. Then slowly, teasingly, he began to undress. His fingers worked deliberately on the buttons of his coat, next came his tunic, and finally, his trousers. He stood before her now, completely nude.

Roslyn felt her heart pick up at the sight of him. She beckoned to him as she reclined on the large bed. Smirking wickedly, he climbed onto the bed. Then slowly, like a jungle cat, he made his way up her body. He kissed her deeply as she clawed at his back, desperately trying to bring him down on top of her.

"Now who's impatient?" He purred into her ear.

The only response she could muster was a throaty whine. He laughed softly as she yanked on his hair. Bending his head down, Thranduil kissed her jaw, and then her ear. He bit down lightly on her neck as his lips trailed down to the junction with her neck.

"Ooohh, T-Thranduil…"

His lips moved ever lower, peppering her chest with kisses as his hands massaged her breasts. Roslyn moaned loudly when his tongue shot out to circle around a pink nipple. He felt her hands grip his hair as he continued to move lower. His tongue trailed down to her belly button before landing a soft kiss on each hip.

His ministrations were driving her crazy. She bucked her hips up, wanting more of him, but he would not allow it. He brought his hands up to her hips and pressed her into the mattress, keeping her still. Smirking against her skin, his mouth moved lower. She yelped as he bit the inside of her thigh, turning her on even more as his hot breath grazed against her sensitive spot.

"_Please_," Roslyn begged.

That was all he needed to hear. Bringing his head down, Thranduil applied his mouth to her core. He licked and sucked leisurely, making her cry out in pleasure. She was getting close now, he could tell. But he was not ready for her to reach her peak yet. She whimpered as he withdrew from her.

Slowly, he moved back up her body, his mouth finding hers again. He kissed her passionately as his body pressed against hers. Roslyn whimpered as she felt his hard cock pressing up against her. Her legs instinctively fell opening, giving him access. He nuzzled her neck for a moment.

"_Roslyn_," he whispered.

She kissed his neck gently in response to his soft plea for her. He brought his head back up and locked eyes with her. Their hands found each other and they intertwined fingers as he brought her arms up above her head. Never losing eye contact, Thranduil finally began to push into her. Her mouth fell open silently as he at last filled her completely. Roslyn felt her eyes flutter shut at the intense sensation.

"Look at me," he demanded.

Her eyes drifted open and met his stormy orbs once again. He pulled out, and then slowly thrust back in. Roslyn brought her legs up, locking them around his waist as he repeated the action. She tried to bring her arms down, but he gripped her hands tighter. The domineering action sent a shot of arousal down to her core.

"Thranduil!" She moaned his name loudly as he continued to thrust into her, slow and hard.

"R-Roslyn," he panted.

Thranduil could feel himself getting close and he quickened the pace. Their breath was becoming erratic. He finally let her hands go. Bringing their arms down, they clung to each other as he pounded into her roughly.

"Oh my God! H-harder. Please, Thranduil! Harder!" she screamed.

He was happy to oblige her. Bringing his hands down to her hips, he angled them slightly. He thrust into her deeply, making the bed hit the wall behind them. He continued this way, feeling Roslyn get closer and closer to her peak. He was nearing his own end now too. Another hard thrust and she finally cried out in pleasure. Her back arched as she screamed his name.

Thranduil continued to pound into her, making the bed shake from their intense lovemaking. Another moment and he joined her in ecstasy. His orgasm hit him hard as he pressed her into the bed.

"Roslyn!"

They rocked together as they rode out the waves of bliss. The tingle of magic suddenly surrounded them. Golden coils swirled around their joined bodies as they completed the final act of their binding. They lay there together, bodies sticky and sweaty, as the magic petered out into pretty little sparks, and then they were gone.

Thranduil smiled down at her, finally catching his breath.

"I love you, my queen," he said while brushing some hair out of her face.

Roslyn felt as if she might burst from happiness. Her hands came up and cupped his face. She pulled him down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Thranduil," she murmured back.

~FIN~

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope the ending has lived up to everyone's expectations! I know there were some twists in there that you all might not have been too happy with, but I'm glad I stuck to my guns because I think this story came out just as I'd wanted it to. A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially those of you who took the time to review every chapter! I really appreciate all of your support and I really hope you've enjoyed reading these two stories as much as I've enjoyed writing them!

I do have a few other random ideas floating around in my head, both for LOTR/Hobbit and Harry Potter fandoms, but we'll see if they ever make it onto metaphorical paper. If they do, I hope to hear from you all again!

Just FYI: Roslyn's wedding dress is the Reem Acra gown that Taylor Swift wore to the Winter Whites Gala.


End file.
